The Wayward Salvatore
by Phenom Junior
Summary: SEQUEL to The Lost Salvatore: With a new sense of self our beloved Samantha takes to a new path of revenge that will bring her on a crash collision with a powerful and much feared Original. As she fights for family & friends clues to her supernatural destiny suddenly begin to reveal themselves, & our impulsive Salvatore soon realizes that her family's not who she thought they were.
1. Prologue (A Niece's Tale)

Well, hello again, for those of you just tuning in my name is Samantha Elysia Salvatore. I am the daughter of both Gabriel & Selena Salvatore, as well as the younger sister of Zach Salvatore.

My insane and unexpected journey began the day I realized that my brother, Zach Salvatore, was in fact dead. Immediately after finding that out, I decided to make my long awaited return back to the little town of Mystic Falls. Upon my return, and my failed attempt at avenging my late brother, I finally came across Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the infamous Salvatore brothers, who as luck would have it, were my distant paternal half uncles. These two are well known for their killings, their cruelty, and their blood lust, which sadly enough, has stained the name Salvatore for over a century. Oh….did I forget to mention that their vampires.

After a month or two of trying to kill Damon, things settled down between me and the Salvatore boys, as they slowly began accepting me, and I them. Soon or later, I was enrolled at Mystic Falls High. It would be there that I came across my first ever crush, better known as Tyler Lockwood the werewolf. From there I wound up befriending a plethora of other supernatural and non supernatural entities. For example, there was Bonnie Bennett the witch, Caroline Forbes the newly made vampire, Alaric Saltzman the vampire hunter, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Kayla Gemmil who in fact were human, and last but not least, _**Elena Gilbert, **_the Petrova doppelgänger.

Now out of all the other supernatural entities, the doppelgänger to me is like the most uninteresting of all the supernatural species, Because it's not like they have super strength or speed like a vampire, they can't cast spells like witches, and they sure don't transform into anything like the werewolves. Instead, the only thing important about a doppelgänger is his or her blood, which just happens to be a potent witch ingredient and the fact that they look like the person they shadow. And wouldn't you know, it would be the thing to attract all the super baddies from around the world, to the little quiet town of Mystic Falls.

Needless to say a lot of fighting ensued between enemies, and friends, all in the name of the doppelgänger blood. Yet out of all the baddies we've faced, there were only three that stuck out the most, and they were as followed, Katerina Petrova, or as she's widely known, Katherine Pierce, a five hundred and something year old vampire, who is the great ancestor of Elena Gilbert, and the previous Petrova doppelgänger.

This woman was the past Elena Gilbert, before Elena Gilbert was actually born. She to dated Stefan, but had feelings for Damon, and was sought after when she was human for her special blood. Katherina is sly, manipulative, cunning, and vastly resourceful, plus she tends to be a big old bitch when she feels like it, personally she's not someone you want watching your back.

The next big bad was a one thousand and something year old vampire, named Elijah Mikaelson. At first we all just thought that Elijah was an extremely old and powerful vampire, but it later came to light that Elijah, and the rest of his family except for his mother we're in fact the first vampires in all of history. Making them the originators of the vampire species, which is why through out history, him and his family are referred to as The Originals. Elijah wasn't your typical vampire, he always wore a suite, followed a code of honor, and was just the perfect gentleman. At some point in time, he ended up joining our team and along with him joining us I began to develop feelings for him, and though he never admitted it, I am one hundred percent sure he also developed feelings for me, or so I hope. Much to my dismay however, in the end, Elijah betrayed us and broke my heart. Which is why he along with another, has become a target of mine.

Last but certainly not least, the man who made all our suffering possible, is a creature named Niklaus Mikaelson or as he prefers to be called, _**"KLAUS"**_

As you've already guessed from the last name, Klaus is in fact related to Elijah Mikaelson. The two are half brothers, but unlike Elijah who was born a human and then turned into an Original Vampire, Klaus was born a werewolf, and then turned into a vampire, thus making him…..The Original Hybrid. This monstrosity has brought nothing but pain, suffering and misery to everyone that calls Mystic Falls Home. It is because of him that everything that has happened after my return to town has happened. His name and presence strikes fear into those who know of him and calls for allegiance to those who do know him. Now other than causing Elijah to betray us, and killing Jenna, and Elena, and a few other innocent people in his search for power, this son of bitch trapped Stefan into servitude and took him away from me and all his loved ones.

It is because of this, that I am once again seeking vengeance for a beloved family member. Along with Damon, Alaric, and Elena, we all are doing the best we can to track down Klaus, and bring Stefan home. Now unlike when I came to Mystic Falls to avenge Zach, I know what I'm up against, and I have the weapons, tools, and friends, necessary to help me extract my revenge. And luckily for me, Klaus and Elijah aren't related to me, which is why I have no doubt that I'll get payback for my beloved uncle, **STEFAN SALAVTORE.**


	2. The Party Extravaganza

**A/N: If you look on my profile, under Wayward Salvatore you'll see exactly how Samantha, looked at the party. And don't forget to leave Reviews everyone, I want your opinions**

* * *

(False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus blares in the background)

"Fifty-six, fifty-se….ven, fi…fty-ei..g…..ht, fifty niiiiine….sixty." I spat out, before collapsing face first on to the floor as my firm rock hard body quickly followed suite as it suddenly turned into a limp noodle before crashing into the ground.

Now laid out on the floor riving in pain and completely drained from my own personal vampire training regiment. Which consists of jump squats, chin ups, bench dips, hanging leg raises, bench press, burpees, and last but not least the dreaded hand stand push up, which coincidentally enough is what I just came from doing and yet all I could find myself thinking about was how much I missed Stefan, and that god awful original that betrayed me and my friends. Talk about pathetic right, trust me I know. Especially seeing as me and Tyler have kind of been seeing each other ever since the night we had sex. I mean it's not official yet whether we're a couple or not, which worries and comforts me all at the same time. And yet for whatever reasons, I still can't seem to pull myself out of this semi slum that I've been in, ever since the whole ordeal.

Which is why I train so much, and so hard, it's the only time I don't feel like crawling up into a ball or going completely postal. Man how I wish I could just turn off my brain at times like these, it would make things just so much easier.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov Mystic Grill **

**(Stock room)**

In the back stock room of the grill, Jeremy was just picking up his phone after having a mini freak due to seeing the ghost of Vicki Donavon. Now as the young Gilbert grabs his phone from up of the floor, unbeknownst to him, the ghost of his other ex girlfriend, Anna was lurking just behind of him.

When all of a sudden she disappears just as Matt comes barging in through the double doors, which was accompanied by a loud ruckus.

Taken completely by surprised a startled Jeremy immediately pops up from the floor, and turns to face the source of the noise he'd just heard. With a look of relief now taking the place of the frightened facial expression that just a few seconds before had plagued Jeremy's face, the young Gilbert let's out a much needed sigh.

"I need you to switch sections with me." stated a clearly unhappy Matt

"Why?" asked a now confused Jeremy

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." explained Matt

Still not getting the point, a puzzled look now appeared on the male Gilbert's face. "So?"

"So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend." declared a now disgruntled Matt Donavon.

"Dude, you know Tyler's with Samantha right?" asked Jeremy

"Yea, well does Tyler and Caroline know that!" rebutted Matt, before then storming out of the back room.

**(Outside the Grill)**

Sitting across the table from Tyler with her legs cross, Caroline starts off their conversation by saying, "Something's up with your mother."

With a puzzled look on his face Tyler asks, "Like what?"

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." replied Caroline

Just then Jeremy comes up to the table and begins filling their glasses up with water. "Hey Guys." greeted Jeremy.

With an all knowing smirk, Caroline then asks, "Did Matt make you switch sections?"

Choosing not to answer and sell out his best friend, Jeremy just shrugs and continues on filling Caroline's glass with water.

Following a scuff, Caroline then glances from Jeremy to Tyler, "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother. She's lectured me on the wrongs of cheating like twice already" added Tyler

"What?!" asked Caroline in disbelief

"We're together all most all the time, it's not a big leap." added Tyler

"That's crazy were friends, besides you're with Sam." said Caroline defensively

"I know right." smiled Tyler, as he and Caroline exchanged awkward telling looks towards one another

* * *

**Samantha's Pov**

Now I don't know exactly when it happened, but at some point after collapsing on to the floor due to my strenuous workout session, I wound up just passing out right there on the floor.

That was until Damon noisily came barging into my room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come on, rise and shine vampire slayer we got work to do."

Still soar and only half awake, I let out an annoyed groan as I peered up at Damon from up off the floor. "What do you want." I whined

"Another possible lead on Stefan. So how fast can you get ready?" asked Damon, as he shook a folded up piece of paper in my face.

"I don't know, I still have to shower…so like twenty minutes." I answered with a yawn

"Yea, you have ten." said Damon before then vamp speeding out of my room

In the two months I've spent alone with Damon, I've come to learn that when Damon says something, the meaning behind what he says, doesn't always link up with the meaning the rest of the general public tends to come to.

So like when he just said I have ten minutes to get ready, he actually meant I only have five. So with that being the case I quickly got to me feet, and immediately began cursing at the older Salvatore while on my way to the bathroom. Knowing fully well, he could hear me due to his vampire hearing, which ultimately was the sole reason I was cursing at him though he wasn't in my room.

0~o~0

* * *

After being cooped up in a car for few a hours, Me, Damon, and Alaric had finally made it to our destination, which was a little white house nestled away in the heart of Tennessee.

Just as we pulled up in Alaric's Tahoe and was getting out the car, Damon's phone suddenly starts ringing.

Seeing Damon check his phone only to then ignore the call, me and Alaric share a knowing glance between one another before Alaric then asks Damon, "Elena?"

Based on just Damon's facial expression alone, me and Alaric instantly knew it was Elena.

" I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." pointed out Alaric

"I agree with Alaric, I mean for how much longer can you keep her in the dark?"

"Look the reason I haven't told Elena where we are is because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." answered Damon

"Sure, that's why." I said sarcastically, accompanied with an eye roll.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and we're your accomplice. Besides what do you want me to say to her, I mean I'm practically living there." chipped in Alaric

"Still sleeping on the couch?" asked Damon, as we all began looking around outside for some indication on whether anyone was home or not.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." said Alaric

"Mm-mm." was all Damon said in response to Alaric's last statement.

After a moment of silence, Alaric then goes on to say, "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet." replied Damon

"Well that can't be good." I added, glancing from Damon to Alaric as we proceeded towards the front door of the house.

Upon opening the front door, Damon tests to see if he can enter into the house by waving his foot over the threshold, only to realize that he can in fact enter. "Oh yeah." said Damon, as he then strutted into the house with me right behind him and Alaric coming up from the rear.

As Rick closed the door behind us, we all began walking down hall way, taking full notice of the blood soaked walls, and the state of disarray that house seemed to be in.

Yet it wasn't until we entered into the living room that we found two dead bodies sitting propped up on the couch.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." was all I could say instantly after seeing the state of the dead bodies

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." said Alaric immediately after seeing the bodies

"Stefan, for sure." said Damon, as he got closer to the bodies

"Wait Stefan?!" I asked in complete and utter shock

"How do you know?" asked Rick

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing." said Damon, as he placed his foot on the knee of one of the dead women, before then shaking the body. "He put the bodies back together." finished Damon, just as the head of the woman he shook fell on to the floor.

"Definitely going to be sick." I muttered, as I tried as hard as I could to keep my stomach calm, and my puke down

"Back together?" asked Ric in disgust

"Definitely Stefan." added Damon.

0~o~0

* * *

After reassuring me and Ric, that this was for sure Stefan's handy work, Damon told us to stay put just prior to leaving to the room.

Now after a few minutes, Damon finally returns to the living room but is no longer empty handed as he walks pass me and Ric with a red gas tank in hand.

As Damon begins pouring gasoline all over the living room and the dead bodies, Ric finally asks him, "What are you doing?"

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." answered Damon as he continued to pour gasoline

Seeing that I was in Damon's way, I moved to give him more space but just as I did the floor creaks. "Ok, so you guys heard that right?" I asked, glancing from the floor to Alaric and Damon, who both had a suspicious and yet intrigued look on their faces.

"Hang on." said Damon, as he puts the tank of gas down, bends over, and then flips over the carpet.

And wouldn't you know it, there underneath the carpet was a hidden door tucked away down under the floor. Upon opening the door, we found a somewhat decent size shaped room, entirely fill of chains.

With a sinister look on his face, Damon then smiles, "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

Upon closing the door, Damon lights a match and throws it on the floor. And as we take our leave, the whole living room goes up in flames.

0~o~0

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house, Elena's birthday party was already underway and man was it a blast! All that was missing now was the actual birthday girl and Tyler. Figuring Tyler was just running late I decided to take a lap around the party and mingle with the other guests.

After walking around the party and receiving multiple compliments on my purple knee length dress and my costume jewelry I suddenly found myself strolling into the library, which surprisingly enough was being used as the smoker den.

It was then that I'd see Matt hitting a joint, before then passing it to the youngest Gilbert. The two looked to be in deep thought, but me being me still decided to crash their conversation.

Upon walking up from behind Jeremy, I very subtly snatched the joint out of his hand, before then taking a seat on the coffee table positioned directly in front of him and Matt. "So, what up boys?" I asked, just prior to taking a hit off the joint.

"Sammy, what's up." smiled Matt, who I cold tell was all ready feeling the effects of Miss Mary Jane

"Damn Sam, I thought you were Elena." said Jeremy, before then taking the joint back from me, after my hit.

"Well isn't that cute, little Jer is still afraid of his older sister." I teased

"I'm not afraid, I just would rather not have to deal with one of her lectures." replied Jeremy

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically. "But on a real note, have either of you guys seen Tyler tonight? I can't seem to find him and every time I call it goes to voicemail."

"Nope having seen him all night, but maybe you should ask Caroline. I mean they do spend a lot of time together." responded Matt, with venom and hidden meaning dripping with every word.

"Come on Matt." said Jeremy, in an attempt to sway Matt from the beaten course he seems so determined to travel down.

With me and Matt's eyes now locked in an epic stare down, I finally retort, "How about we not dance around the subject, and you just man up and say whatever it is you're so itching to say."

"Guys." pleaded Jeremy, in one last attempt to stop the confrontation that was about to get under way

"You know what I will." started Matt "Sam, I think you're being stupid. I mean it's obvious Tyler and Caroline have a thing for one another, and yet here you are shacking up with Tyler. And unlike the rest of our friends, I can't just sit by and wait for Tyler to break your heart. Because whether you like it or not, that's what's going to happen if you continue on with Tyler. Now I know I might be coming off as a dick right now, but as your friend Samantha I think you should let this one go." pointed out Matt, before then turning to Jeremy, "Hey look man take it is easy and go talk to Bonnie alright. I'm going to go get another drink." finished Matt as he glanced from Jeremy to me before then leaving the immediate area.

As I watched Matt walk away, I saw when he ran into Elena and Caroline and upon seeing Caroline's face, my mind suddenly went on a tailspin as everything Matt had just said began replaying in my mind. Not wanting to dealing this right now, I got up off the coffee table and took my leave of the studies, as I went back to looking for Tyler.

After a few more minutes of aimlessly wondering around the party, I finally spotted Tyler at the drinks table, chatting it up with slutty Sophie.

"Oh my god Tyler you're so strong." flirted Sophie, as she ran her hand up and down Tyler's right bicep

"Yea, well." smirked Tyler, as he enjoyed the way Sophie stroked his ego

"Yea well, he has to be pretty strong if he's going to stand a chance in hell against me." I chipped in, as I walked up from behind Tyler, stopping directly beside him.

"Oh Samantha, didn't expect to see you here. I mean other than seeing you at school, you're never around. Word around town is that your leaving." smiled Sophie

"Do me a favor Sophie, and don't believe everything you hear." I spat back

"Hey Sam, I've been looking all over for you." said an obviously guilt filled Tyler, before then wrapping his right hand around my waist and giving me light peck on the cheek.

"Oh my god wait a second, are you two like a thing?" asked a shocked Sophie

"What do you thin…" I started to say, before then being interrupted by Sophie

"Cause like, me and everyone else at school, were like so sure Tyler and Caroline were the pair. Talk about, #shocking." explained Sophie

At that moment I felt a sudden burst of rage shot through me, and god help me because I was just seconds away from punching Sophie dead smack in that pretty little face of hers. But instead of doing that, luckily enough for me, or should I say for her, I was now able to monitor and better control my feelings, rather then just let them run wild, which is something I've been working on ever since the night I zapped Tyler.

So rather than beating the crap out of Sophie, I smiled, grabbed myself drink, eyed down Tyler, and went on my way. Knowing fully well, that at this very moment Tyler was in fact shitting bricks. You see he knew when I was pissed off with him, and tonight, was any exception.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov**

As I stood at the entrance of the living room drinking a bottle of rum, I continued to watch, and eavesdrop at the predicament transpiring over at the drink table between Tyler, Samantha, and slutty Sophie, when all of a sudden Matt came up from behind me.

"What's going on over there?" asked Matt

With out taking my eyes off of Tyler, Sam, and Sophie, I spat out, "I thought you were ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." answered Matt

"Really, cause you've only said like five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." I rebutted

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him. Which is strange, seeing as he's with Sam." slammed back Matt

"Because he's my friend! We're friends Matt, which is what I thought you were." I countered, glancing at Matt for a split second, before then turning my attention back at the drink table. Only to see that Samantha had just left, leaving behind Sophie and an obviously nervous, and guilt filled Tyler.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" blurted out Matt.

Taking my eyes off Tyler and Sophie, I spin around in a panic towards Matt. "Matt shhhh! What is wrong with you?" I asked, with a freaked out look on my face.

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess. Sorry…" responded Matt, just before walking away.

Just as I was letting out a stress filled sigh, I heard a familiar voice ask me, "What was that about?"

As I turned to face Tyler, I answered, "Nothing." Only to then see that he wasn't alone.

"Great party Caroline!" said Sophie

With a fake smile, I replied, "Thanks." before then locking eyes with the slut bag, "Now leave it!" I compelled her

Immediately following my compulsion, Sophie left Tyler's side and began making her way out the front door.

"Thanks for getting her off me, but was it really necessary for you to compel her to leave?" asked Tyler

With a highly annoyed look on my face and a scoff, I took a big swig from my bottle of rum before then angrily walking away from Tyler.

0~o~0

* * *

Now in Damon's room, about to drink my feelings in blood, I suddenly hear some one enter in through the bedroom the door.

"This room's off limits!" I yelled, before then seeing it was Elena. "Sorry. I just needed to take a beat." I lightly chuckled, before then setting the blood bag down on the counter. "Are you hiding?" I asked, as I walked up to the birthday girl.

"I was just looking for Damon." answered Elena

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." I replied

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." said a gloom and doom sounding Elena

"What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." I argued, my emotions getting the better of me. As it felt like the night was just starting to falling apart.

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" asked a hurt Elena

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." I finally got out, after not knowing exactly how to answer the question

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline." stated Elena, with much zeal

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" I asked, using the words of wise and loyal boyfriend to make my point

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." rebutted Elena, before then walking away.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..,?" I rattled on, before then noticing that Elena was staring a something in Damon's closet. "What's all that?" I asked, after coming up from behind her

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." uttered Elena

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" I asked

"I don't know." responded Elena

* * *

**Samantha's Pov **

"Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

You make me feel so

La La La La La" I sang along with the music, all while dancing proactively on top of a table, with a plethora of guys and girls just cheering me on. When all of a sudden I spotted Tyler making his way through the sea of party goers, on his way towards me.

"Hey, move it buddy." I heard Tyler tell one of the guys stationed in front of me. "Sam come on, get down." yelled Tyler, as he wanted to be sure his voice could be heard over all the chatter.

But seeing as I was still not happy with him, I ignored the young werewolf and just continued on dancing and singing along with the song you make me feel so by Cobra Starship, feat. Sai.

Shortly after getting the hint, Tyler then gets up on the table. "Sammy, I don't get why you're mad at me." said Tyler

"Are you serious? I've been looking and calling for you with no response or answer, only to then find you with Slutty Sophie. Then on top of that everyone is throwing it in my face how much you and Caroline are always together." I slurred.

"Sammy, I don't give a damn about Sophie, and me and Caroline are just friends." emphasized Tyler. "So you have no reason to be jealous." finished Tyler

With an obnoxious scoff, I replied, "Jealous! You think I'm jealous, I sir am not jealous."

"You're a little jealous." teased Tyler, with an all knowing smirk

"For the last time I am not jealo…." I started to say, before then being interrupted by Tyler, as he grabbed the back of my head and ever so passionately kissed me. And as we kissed ever so passionately, the crowed that was once cheering on my singing and dancing, was now cheering on me and Tyler's hardcore make out session on top of the table.

When our lips finally parted, me and Tyler lustfully gazed into one another's eyes, before one of us finally broke the silence.

"Wanna leave?" I asked, now greatly desiring the young and strapping werewolf

"Ye….yea" stuttered Tyler, as it was obviously clear that the blood from his brain was now running into another part of the body.

Immediately after Tyler said yes, me and the werewolf hopped off the table and made a quick B-line for the door, as we headed over to his place, seeing as mine was heavily occupied by drunk, wandering patrons.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov**

I had just come down stairs from talking with Elena, already not in a so happy mood. Only to then see a crowd of people cheering Samantha and Tyler on as they hardcore made out on top of what was once the drink table.

When they finally stopped kissing, I heard them made plans to leave and as I watched them took off, I realized just how much I've been denying my feelings for Tyler, and man did it suck.


	3. Sneaky Little Humans (1 of 2)

**A/N: Just a heads up for the new the readers, followers, people who've added this story to their favorite list. The Wayward Salvatore, is the sequel to the Lost Salvatore. Just figured I let you guys know, just encase you didn't know already. Can't wait for your comments/reviews**

* * *

As I tried desperately to make myself look some what presentable, before going downstairs with the Tyler, where I was sure to run in to Mrs. Lockwood. The yummy and ever so dashing football player, suddenly comes up behind me and firmly wraps his arms around my lower torso, just seconds before then giving me a smooch on the cheek, while I continued to fix myself using the mirror in his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyler with an ever so charming smile

"I'm trying to not look like a total hussy, in front of your mother." I answered, before then fluffing my hair.

"There's no need for the charade, we're two consenting adults, and my mom already knows about us. Besides, she loves you, so there's nothing to be nervous about." assured Tyler

"You're a guy, so I don't expect you to understand what it's like for a girl, when she has to do the dreaded walk of shame. Especially, in front of said boy's Mother! Now I know you're trying to be a supportive boyfriend and all, but please, shut up." I replied, just before giving Tyler a light kiss on the lips.

"And there it is." grinned Tyler, just moments before removing his arms from around me.

"There what is?" I asked, now turning around to face Tyler

"You called me your boyfriend." smiled Tyler, as then sat on his bed

"No I didn't." I spat out

"Yea you did." replied Tyler

"No I did not. You, my dear boy, are hearing things." I said defensively

"First you got jealous at the party last night and now your calling me your boyfriend." teased Tyler

"I did not get jealous last night, and I sure as hell did not call you my boyfriend. So just let it go." I ordered

"Ok, whatever you say." smirked Tyler

About a second or two after Tyler's last statement, I cracked. "And even if I did refer to you as my boyfriend, which I'm not saying I did. What would be your take on it?" I asked nervously

"So this is hypothetically right?"

"Yea…..hypothetically."

"Then I'd have to say whoa Sammy, slow down. I like you, but I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship just yet." teased Tyler, with a big old grin on his face

"You're such an ass." I replied back, as I then turned back towards the mirror.

"Hey I was joking." started Tyler, as then got of the bed and proceeded back over to me. "Sammy, I like you and I would like nothing better than for us to be official boyfriend and girlfriend. I just never push the issue, because I didn't know where you were emotionally or how you felt about the whole losing Stefan thing. And the last thing I wanted to do was rush you, or put any added or unwanted pressure on you. Plus I figured you'd bring it up when ever you were ready to discuss it." explained Tyler, as he spun me around so that we were now face

Blown away by Tyler's words, I firmly wrap my arms around his neck, and peered lovingly into his eyes. "Now how did I get to be so lucky, to windup with such a kind and ever so loving boyfriend. Thank you for being so patient with me.

"So we're official now?" asked Tyler

"Yep, I'm your girlfriend now. Now Let's just let that sink in for a second shall we" I taunted, before then kissing my now official boyfriend dead smack on the lips. And as our lips parted, a coy smile quickly made it's way across my face, "So… since we're now labeled as boyfriend, and girlfriend, how about we spend a night out on the town?

Immediately following my question, I could see that Tyler was gearing up to say yes, when all of a sudden the joy and light that once showed brightly on his face quickly fizzled and was replace with a look of disappointment.

"I would like nothing better than to go out with you tonight, but tonight's a full moon. I'm sorry Sam." explained a Tyler

"Hey, no need to apologize, if anything I should be the one apologizing for forgetting that tonight's a full moon. Oh, but I gotta an idea, how about I go with you to the Lockwood cellar tonight. It's not like I have anything planned, and this way, we an be together and I can lend out a helping hand." I said

"Thanks for the offer, but that's not something I'd want us to do on our first night together as an official couple. Besides I'll have all the helping hands I need, cause Caroline's going with me." pointed Tyler, as he then went to go put on his shirt.

"Ahhhh, Caroline." I muttered in disdain, as venom dripped with every word

"Sam come on she's just a friend, and she's been very helpful through out my transformations. Besides, I don't want you to see me going through the change." pointed out Tyler

"You do remember that I KNOW, you turn into a werewolf on the full moon right?" I asked with skepticism present in voice

"Yea, but knowing I turn and seeing me turn is to different things." rebutted Tyler

"You are making so sense right now." I spat back

"Ok, so like you know how you don't fart in front of me. Me changing into a wolf is kind of like that." said Tyler

"What!?" I screeched, "First off, it's called passing wind, and second….. I don't do that." I said

"Oh really, you don't fart? So you're the one human on this entire planet that doesn't fart….my bad, I mean pass wind." asked Tyler with an all knowing smile showing proudly on his face

"That's correct, I don't do that." I defended

"Sam…..Samantha." said Tyler, as he continued to taunt me with his smile

"Ok fine I do pass wind, but just not around you." I finally admitted

"See, and that's what it's like for me not wanting to turn in front of you." replied Tyler

"Hold your horses wolf boy. Now there is a big difference between me not wanting to let one fly around your dangerously sensitive super sniffer, which might I add, could probably put the entire canine unit out of commission it's that potent. Compared to me seeing you transform, into a wolf."

Upon walking up to me, the strapping werewolf then wraps his arms around my waist, except this time we were both facing each other. "Sammy I promise you, there's nothing and I mean nothing between me and Caroline. So please for me, don't come out to the Lockwood cellar tonight." pleaded Tyler

With a bit of hesitation, I finally got out the words, "Fine, I won't come see you change, but you owe me."

"Thank you, and I promise I'll make it up to you." said Tyler, before then letting go of my waist, only to then grab a hold of my right arm as he playfully pulled me towards the door, and into the hallway.

As we finished out decent down the stairs, Tyler hastily made a b-line for the coffee pot stationed in the living room with me slowly coming up from the rear. And wouldn't you know it, there in the living room with a glass of scotch in hand, was none other than the person I was trying so hard to avoid, Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hey, mom." said Tyler, as he grabbed a cup and began pouring himself some coffee.

"Good morning, Tyler." greeted Mrs. Lockwood, before then turning her motherly gaze onto to me.

As my eyes made direct contact with Carol's, I could literally feel my face becoming flush, as I was now completely uncomfortable. "Good morning Mrs. Lockwood."

"Good morning to you to Samantha, won't you have some coffee?" asked Mrs. Lockwood, before then turning her attention back to Tyler. "Speaking of coffee, be careful sweetheart. Coffee's hot." pointed out Mrs. Lockwood, as she then turned her gaze back towards me.

"Ummm, maybe I'll just take a sip out of Tyler's cup." I replied, not wanting to be rude and decline Carol's offer of coffee, but at the same time I felt kind of weird telling Carol, who's Tyler's mom, that I'd just take sip from Tyler's cup. Especially seeing that out of the three us, I was the one still in the same clothes from last night, and then when you add that with the some what roughed up hair, let's just say that I was feeling like a total hussy.

Tyler had just finished pouring his cup of coffee, when he suddenly glanced back at his mother. "Rough night?" asked Tyler, after taking notice of the glass of scotch stationed in his mother's left hand.

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. So, how was you guys night?" asked Carol

"Pretty good, wouldn't you agree Sam?" asked Tyler

"Well I wouldn't say it was good….you know….. I mean…. it wasn't bad…. You know what, good sounds about right to me." I said nervously,

"Hmmm, Ok." said Carol, with an uncomfortable smile

With a light chuckle, Tyler then went about taking a sip of his coffee, "Whoa. I think the cream's bad. Sammy, taste that." said Tyler, as he then passed me the cup of coffee

After taking a sip of the coffee I responded, "Nope, I don't taste a thing wrong it." before then setting it down on the table in front of me.

"Hmmm." said Tyler, just prior to walking over to his mother. "Don't wait up tonight." finished Tyler, as he then gave his mom a kiss.

Following that, Tyler then grabbed my right hand, interlocking his fingers with mine, before then heading for front door

"Good bye Mrs. Lockwood, it was nice seeing you again." I promptly got out, before hastily being lead out the living room and through the front door, on route to Tyler's car.

0~o~0

* * *

**Tyler's Pov**

I was just on my way back to my house to meet Caroline, after dropping Sam off over at her place when my phone suddenly began to ring.

Not paying attention to the caller I.D. I answered, "Hello this is Tyler."

"Hey Tyler, it's Elena."

"Elena, what's up?" I asked casually

"By any chance, could you meet me at the grill? I have some questions I wanted to ask you." replied Elena

"Well I'm suppose to be meeting Caroline over at my place in a bit."

"Please Tyler, it's really important, and you're the only that can help us." stated Elena,

At this point in time, I was contemplating on how to turn Elena down, while she eagerly waited my answer on the other line, which allowed for a brief moment of silence, but before I could say anything she then broke the silence by saying, "I swear it won't take long Tyler, it's to help us find Stefan." begged Elena

The moment I heard Elena say Stefan's name, I knew I had no choice but to go see what it was Elena wanted over at grill. Especially seeing as Caroline has done nothing all summer but remind me, that Stefan's in the mess that he's in because I bit Damon, and after he rescued us no less. Pulse if me giving talking Elena could some how bring back Stefan, then it would be worth it, because Sam would have her uncle back, and she'd be happy. Looking at the clock in my car, I realized that I had little time to waste before Caroline was to show up at my house, and seeing as I was about five minutes away from the Grill, I figured that maybe I could just shoot over there see what Elena wanted, and still make it back to my place in time to meet up with Caroline. "Sure Elena, I'm on my way. See you in five." I answered, before then hanging up my phone and speeding over to the Grill.

0~o~0

* * *

**Mrs. Lockwood Pov**

It had been about oh, say twenty minutes since Tyler & Samantha, had left. And boy was I doing flips and cartwheels on the inside now that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that neither my son, nor Samantha Salvatore were vampires.

I have to be honest, after I last spoke to sheriff Forbes, about our escalating vampire problem, I got the vibe that she was hiding something from me. And so because of that feeling, I've been suspecting for months that Liz's daughter Caroline and few other of the kids, might in fact be the vampires terrorizing my good town. So I've taken it upon myself, to casually and unknowingly have Tyler and his close nit of friends ingest vervain in front me. Luckily for me, I've been able to cross Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, & Sam of my list of suspects. Thank God.

Now just as I was taking another sip of my scotch, I heard my door bell rang. And upon opening the door, there standing before me, was none other than Liz's daughter, Caroline.

"Ugh hi Mrs. Lockwood, is Tyler around?" asked the over peppy blonde

"Why no he's not, he left a few minutes ago to go drop Samantha off at her house, but you're more than welcome to come in and wait for him." I baited

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer." smiled Caroline

"Well please, come in." I said, as I moved off to side, granting the young teen access to my house.

After Caroline entered, I closed the door behind her, before then leading her into the living room.

Upon entering into the living room, I immediately turn to face Caroline, " May I interest you in a cup of coffee? I asked, as I then gestured for her take seat.

"No thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm good." replied Caroline, as she grabbed a seat on the sofa

"Ok, well let me know if you change your mind." I to started say, just prior to seating myself. "So Caroline, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what exactly do you need with Tyler?" I asked

"Oh well nothing much. We just made plans to hang out tonight. You know, grab something to eat, maybe stay in." smiled Caroline, nervously

"Sounds like some good old harmless fun between friends…..I mean, that's all you to are right…..friends?" I asked, pushing the boundary of our discussion just a tad bit.

"Yea, friends." confirmed Caroline

"Well that's good to hear, cause as you may already know, Tyler and Samantha are kind of a thing. And I'd just hate to see someone come between those two love birds." I smiled, before then taking a sip of my scotch on the rocks. I could tell Caroline not only knew what I was insinuating, but that she was also becoming a little uncomfortable.

"No, I agree." said Caroline, before then glancing down at the time on her phone. "You know what Mrs. Lockwood, I think I'll have that coffee now."

"Why of course, let me just get that for you." I smiled, as I then got up from my seat, walked over to the stainless steel coffee pot and began pouring my guess a cup of coffee. "Oh Caroline, how do you take your coffee dare?"

"Just with a few spoons of sugar." responded Caroline

"A few spoons of sugar coming right up." I stated

Now when I was finished making Caroline's cup of coffee, I walked over to her and handed her the cup of coffee. "Oh and be careful dare, it's a bit hot." I lied, before then taking my seat.

The moment Caroline took a drink of the coffee, she immediately screamed out in agonizing pain, just prior to forcely tossing the cup of coffee clear across the living room, as smoke curled off her lips.

It was then that I knew she was a vampire, as that was the same coffee left out from when Tyler and Samantha, took of earlier today. So there was no way the coffee was still hot, let alone scorching. Which meant Caroline was reacting to the vervain. "Oh my god are you ok?!" I asked sincerely, as I then quickly examined the damage done to her mouth. "I told you it was hot, I'm going to go get you some ice." I quickly got out, before then rushing into the kitchen, turning on the sink and ice machine s a distraction while went into a draw, and pulled out a dart gun and hastily began stocking it with vervain filled darts.

On my way back into the living room, I spotted Caroline, heading into the foyer.

"Oh Caroline, where are you off to?" I asked,

"I think I'm just going to go." said Caroline

"But what about your mouth, you should really let me checked that out." I insisted,

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Lockwood, I'll just have my mom look it when I get home. Bye." said Caroline, as she then turned to open the door.

With her back now turned to me, I took this opportunity to pull my dart gun from out under the damp the towel which held the ice I was going to give Caroline, and quickly fired off two darts into back.

Caroline let out a painful gasp, as the first dart made contact, but after the second shot made contact, the little blonde vampire, was instantly brought to her knees, but it was the third shot that knocked her out and sealed the deal.

With Caroline, now unconscious I quickly pulled out my phone, and called a couple of the deputies that I had high appointed to the sheriff's task force to come and help me, move the body to a secure place. Then after that, the next person on my to call list was Bill Forbes, Caroline's father.

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

I had just gotten out of the shower, and though physically I felt all clean and rejuvenated, mentally I was exhausted, as my mind had been on a full out tailspin ever since arriving back at the Boarding House. Mainly because I was informed by Damon, that Stefan had came into last night, and as if that wasn't surprising enough. He also went on to tell me that Stefan killed his real/compelled/fake girl friend Andie by compelling her to jump of a stage, as a way of sending us a clear message to stop looking for him, ONLY, to then turn around and supposedly call Elena.

My god, is my dysfunctional family full of drama or what? Anyways, my continuous tailspin was brought to a screeching stop, as I was pulled out of my train of thought due to sound of my phone ringing.

Wrapping a towel around my wet glistening body, hastily rushed out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom, on route to my phone, answering it just as it was on it's last ring.

"Hello?!" I answered, sounding completely winded.

"Hey Sammy, it's me Tyler."

"Oh, hey Ty. What's up?" I asked,

"I just wanted you to know that I just came from having a talk with Elena about werewolves and where they like to turn." pointed out Tyler

"Ummm ok, pretty random, but ugh, why are you telling me this again?" I asked, now completely confused as well as clueless to why Tyler felt he needed to tell me this.

"Because she asked me if there was any place up in Tennessee that the werewolves would gather to turn and I told her about this place up in the Smoky Mountains, plus she was with Alaric. And seeing as you told me you went to Tennessee looking for Stefan, I just figured…."started Tyler, before I then rudely and unintentionally interrupted him

"Oh my god she knows! And worst, she's going to try an go up there herself!" I spat out in shock "Ok Tyler, sweaty, I love you and thank you so much for brining this to my attention but I gotta go. (makes kissing sounds into the phone) bye!" I said before then abruptly ending our call.

With a sense of urgency I bolted down the stairs and into the studies, where I last left Damon, as he was drinking away his sorrows.

Upon entering the studies, I noticed Damon was just getting off the phone someone. "Oh my god Damon, you'll never guess what I just found out." I got out

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with the fact that Alaric and Elena went off to Tennessee. In search of some WEREWOLF camping ground, in hopes of saving my off the rails little brother?" asked a now annoyed and somewhat angered Damon

As my bottom jaw dropped in shock, all I could get out was, "Ho…how did you know?!" I asked in utter astonishment

"Cause that was Ric I just got off the phone with, now go upstairs and get dress. We have two idiots to bring back and not a lot of time to do it in." stated Damon

And just like that, Damon and I were off to the Smoky Mountains.


	4. Humans & Everything Else (2 of 2)

**A/N: There is a pic of what Sam wore on the hike and how she looked while on the hike on my profile under The wayward Salvatore**

* * *

**Klaus's Pov ****(Smoky Mountains, Tennessee)**

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." I explained, with a great sense of gratification. As the dream of me siring my own superior species was now finally going to become a reality. And along for the ride, was my long last friend, and confidant, Stefan Salvatore. Though the poor brooding bastard didn't know yet.

As my speech concluded, the sound of an air constricted gasp signaled that Ray Sutton had finally awoke from his brief but deep slumber.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." I stated to the newly transitioning werewolf.

"What's happening to me?" asked a some what worried Ray

Deciding to let my little helper explain to Ray, and the rest of the werewolves what was happening, I simply turned to the brooding Salvatore and said, "Stefan?"

Pushing off of the gigantic boulder that we both happened to be sitting on, Stefan quickly gets to his feet, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." said Stefan, as he peered around that pack. Waiting for someone to step forward and offer themselves up for the cause.

Getting to me feet, I subtly began sniffing out the pack, as I knew for a certainty that out of this lot, at least one person among them had to be human. It was just a matter of who. "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I asked, before then finally picking up on the scent of a human. As I sharply turned my head to the source of the human scent, I then addressed the human, "You." just prior to super speeding over to him, biting a hug chuck from his forearm before then tossing him to Stefan. Who surprisingly enough, didn't miss a beat, and caught the old sap. The whole thing probably took no longer than a second, two tops.

Now upon catching the human, Stefan immediately throws & pins him on the ground just inches from Ray's reach.

When the human's werewolf girlfriend decided to protest against will, by charging after Stefan. So using my vampire speed, I suddenly appeared in front of the female werewolf and began strangling her, as I kept her in place.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." baited Stefan, to the obviously starving and still transitioning werewolf.

Turning my attention to the girl I was strangling, I kindly loosened my grip on her neck just a bit, so I could look her dead in the eyes as I proclaimed, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." spat out the wolf, with much defiance.

"Wrong choice." I pointed out, before then force feeding her my blood.

And as I force feed this defiant wolf my blood, Ray finally caves and begins the drinking the blood of the human, Stefan had pinned down in front of him.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." I stated with grin, before then killing the female wolf. Upon the werewolf's death, I slowly began licking the blood of my index finger, before then addressing the rest of the pack. "Ok, who's next?" I asked, as my eyes turned amber, and my fangs protracted.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(Mystic Grill)**

Alone over at the pool table, Tyler had just went for his break shot, when Matt Donavon while on his rounds came over and began pouring the young werewolf a cup of coffee.

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." said Matt, referring to the fact that Tyler had yet to leave Grill after his little meet up with Elena

"I was suppose to meet up with Caroline at my place, but since I was already on my way here to talk with Elena, I texted her telling her to meet me here. That was about a hour or so ago. Plus every time call, her phone just goes to voicemail." replied Tyler, as he once again texted Caroline

"A simple I'm waiting for Caroline would have been more that enough." rebutted Matt

Finally peering up from his phone, Tyler glances at the star quarterback, "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." said a some what cold and distant sounding Matt

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." stated an apologetic Tyler.

"Yea, it's your friendship I have a problem with." said Matt, sarcastically

"Matt." started Tyler,

"It is what it is." interrupted Matt, before he then started walking away. Before Matt could get very far, he stopped and let out a low sigh just prior to turning back to Tyler. "Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?"

"Yeah. Whatever." responded Tyler

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" asked Matt with a bit of reluctance

"I can handle it. But thanks." said Tyler, before then taking a sip of his newly poured coffee. Immediately after drinking the coffee, Tyler scrunches up his face and then sets the cup back on the pool table. "Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?

With a grin on his face, Matt then replies, "Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" asked Tyler in shock, as he recalled the coffee back at his mother's house, had the exact same taste.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans, anyway." teased Matt, before then going and continuing on his rounds

* * *

**Sam's Pov ****(Smoky Mountains, Tennessee)**

After minutes of trotting around in the goddamn wilderness, Damon finally picked up on Elena and Ric's voices.

"Gott em." said Damon with a hint of annoyance still present in his tone

"Ok good, now just don't loose them." I replied, as I continued striding up the hill in a jeans one sleeve jacket, with black polyester pants and black leather limited open toe boots, all while allowing my long shoulder length hair to dangle freely in the wind.

"Would you hurry up." insisted a now impatient Damon

"Guess what buddy, not all of us are vampire, ok? So unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a way to help me get up this hill in a timely manner, then I suggest you shut the hell up." I pointed out, as I continued on up the hill.

With a crazed look now in his eyes, Damon then smiles, "As you wish." said Damon, before then vanishing from sight. Only to then reappear beside me, as he then wrapped one arm around me and vamp sped us all the way to where Ric and Elena were.

The moment Damon finally loosened his hold on me, a now slightly queasy and somewhat disoriented me, found myself standing right beside Ric. While Damon still in super speed, snuck up behind Elena and tossed the Katherine doppelgänger off the ridge, about six feet into air, before she then landed smack dab in the river.

"Samantha! Damon! How are you two even here?" asked a now shocked and puzzled Elena, after resurfacing from her sudden plunge in the river, only then spot me and the older Salvatore

Turning his head slightly to the right, Damon then says, "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Just as Alaric, had taking a few steps forward.

Turning her gaze from Damon, to Alaric, after putting two and two together Elena then says, "You sold me out!"

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" asked Alaric, as he peered at Elena as though she was naïve.

0~o~0

Following a few back and forth childish bickering between Elena, and Damon, which to no ones surprise was composed of Elena refusing to get out of the river, which in turn prompted Damon to go in after her. Can anyone say annoying? I swear to god, sometimes it feels like I'm the adult in sea of children and hormones.

Anyways, upon pulling myself, out of my train of thought I was able to catch the last few minutes of the Damon, and Elena drama fest.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." stated Damon, as he gestured to the surroundings

"I'm not leaving before we find him." argued a defiant Elena

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." pointed out Damon

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." pleaded Elena

Well her strong woman stance didn't last very long, no shocker there.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." said Damon, as he crumbled like a soggy cookie right in Elena's hands.

"I promise." assured Elena

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." added Damon

"I said I promise." reaffirmed Elena

"Fine." said Damon, before he and Elena finally opted to get out of the water.

Looking over at Ric I said, "I swear things would be so much easier, if those two just had se with each other."

"Sam." said Alaric, with surprised and almost appalled look on his face

"I heard that." said Damon, as he and Elena drew nearer to us

"That was kind of the point, you idiot." I rebutted

0~o~0

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(Lockwood Mansion)**

Upon entering into his father's office, Tyler instantly spots his mother as she's turning on a lamp located at the edge of the desk. "You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" asked not so trusting Tyler

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" ask Carol, as she tried acting as though she had no idea what Tyler was talking about.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me and Samantha to see if we were vampires. I want to know why." declared Tyler

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline, and Samantha's been spending so much time with you. I had to know for sure." explained Carol

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" asked Tyler, as he attempted to play dumb

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." said Carol, as he demeanor switched to a more dominant one.

"I was suppose to meet up with Caroline, and I never did. Did you do something to her?" asked Tyler, as he now suspected his mother of foul play

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her. Why can't you just be happy with Samantha?" asked Carol

"Where is she, mom?" asked a now impatient Tyler

"I can't let you be together." protested Carol

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" pushed Tyler

"You can't be with her. She's a monster!" snapped Carol

Following a brief moment of silence, a some what hurt Tyler then asks, "You don't know about me, do you?"

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?" asked a now worried Carol

0~o~0

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

The sun was setting, and yet Ric, Elena, Damon, and I were still trotting to through the woods, like we had no care in the world.

"We got about a mile left." said Alaric

"The sun's about to set." pointed out Damon

"I can see that, Damon." shot back Elena

"I'm just saying." stated Damon

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." explained Elena

"Look who's suddenly an expert in astronomy."

"Sam." said Ric, in a fatherly fashion

"Don't Sam me, am I the only one remembering that we not only want to find Stefan before the wolves turn, but also be able to leave the woods before they turn? Cause last I check, Damon's the only one with super speed, and aside from Elena, we three are the only ones capable of defending ourselves." I blatantly stated, just seconds before hearing twigs snap

As we all looked on ahead to find the source of the snapping twigs. we suddenly saw a man in a blood stained shirt entering into the clearing.

"Stay where you are!" ordered Alaric, as he pointed his cross bow at the new comer.

With a daze look on his face, the new comer just blankly stares at us for like a second or two before then setting his attention on Damon, "Vampire."

Then just like, Damon and the new comer super sped towards each other and a battle instantly unfolds.

What was weird, was that this guys movements, along with his speed, and strength were all vampire like, which was surprising seeing as we were looking for werewolves.

With Damon pinned to tree, Ric intervenes by shooting the newcomer square in the back, but to our shock, the arrow didn't affect in the least.

So thinking fast, Elena reaches in to her back pack and tosses Damon a wolves Bain grenade. "Damon!"

Catching it, Damon then slams the grenade the guys face. The guy then screams as his face burns, before then dropping to the floor. Seeing this as his chance to put the guy down hard, Damon uses a combo of his super strength and speed, to kicks the in the stomach knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." said Alaric, as he peered from the now unconscious werewolf hybrid, to Damon

"If there's more of these things just running around the woods, then let me the first to say, that we're screwed." I pointed out, referring to the fact that Damon, as old as he was, was almost over powered by this hybrid.

0~o~0

With the hybrid now tied to a tree, me and the others now start trying to formulate some sort of a game plan, seeing as everything has now changed due to use knowing that there are in fact hybrids in the area.

"That was the last of our vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." pointed out Alaric

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." said Elena, as she then proceeded closer towards the unconscious hybrid.

Now just as Elena had gotten close to the hybrid, the hybrid suddenly awakes. And with him waking up, he instantly lets out an earth shattering scream, which is accompanied, by the snapping and breaking of his bones.

"You've got to be shitting me." I blurted out, as it was painfully obvious what was now happening to the hybrid

"Is he turning?" asked Damon shock

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." blurted out Elena in disbelief

"Tell him that." stated Alaric

Realizing that we were completely unprepared for this, and that attempting to go on any further would be suicide me and my group quickly turned around and high tailed back from where we came. As we attempted to get as far away as we possibly could from the now turning werewolf hybrid.

0~o~0

It was now night fall, and we were still running through the forests on our way to Alaric's Tahoe, when Elena suddenly trips and falls.

Now you'd think that would be the worst part of all this, but it wasn't. You see stationed right in front of Elena bearing it's fangs, was none other than the wolf we were trying so hard to get away from.

Deciding to be the hero of the story, Damon draws the wolf's attention, before then super speeding away and not far behind him, was the werewolf.

"Now come on. Let's keep moving." said Ric, after both Damon and the werewolf ran off in to the woods.

"We can't leave Damon." pointed out Elena

"Are you frigging kidding me right now?!" I asked in utter disbelief "Damon is a big boy he can handle himself. Now let's move!" I ordered

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." whined Elena

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" snapped Alaric.

And with that Alaric, Elena, and myself all bolted back to Ric's Tahoe. Where we'd wait for Damon to rejoin our group.

(After some time has passed)

Back at Alaric's Tahoe, both Ric and Elena waited inside the vehicle as two shared a heart to heart. Me, I was sitting on the hood of Alaric's Tahoe, making sure to keep an eye out for any dangers, plus I didn't want to be in car while Elena and Alaric were having there moment. I don't know why, but as of lately, just the sound of Elena's voice tends to annoy the hell out of me. I don't know, maybe it's because she's always winning, or maybe it's because I feel she's spoiled, or hell, maybe it's just because I'm just a bitch, I don't know. I just know I refuse to be in confined spaces with that overly dramatic drama queen.

Just then and much to my relief, Damon finally exited the woods on route to Alaric's Tahoe.

"Damon!" I called out, as I happily hopped off the hood of the car and watched as the older Salvatore, made his way towards the car.

It was then that Elena hopped of out the Tahoe, "Damon?" she called out, before then running over to Damon, who to my surprise was in quite the hurry to leave.

" Are you ok? Did you...?" asked Elena

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." ordered an impatient Damon,

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" asked Elena in a smug tone

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." said Damon, before then turning first turning Elena around as he then started pushing her towards the Tahoe. 'Hey Ric, you happen to see where I parked my Car?" asked Damon in a teasing manner as he continued to shove the Petrova doppelgänger towards the passenger seat.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." got out Elena, as she tried resisting Damon's shoving

Looking back at Alaric with a some what disgusted look on my face I asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Yea, and the worst part is, this isn't even the worst of it." joked Ric, before then pushing off the hood of his Tahoe, as he then hopped back in the driver's seat.

At this point in time, Damon had just gotten Elena in to the passenger side of the car. "Hey." called out Damon, in an attempt to get my attention. "Am I going to have to start shoving you to?" asked the impatient Salvatore

"Nope, I am all good." I responded, as I lifted both my hands in surrender on my way towards the back seat located on driver's side of the Tahoe.

With all of us now in the Tahoe, Ric started up the engine, and just like that, we were finally on our way home after a long and grueling day of looking for Stefan up in Smoky Mountains.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(The Old Lockwood Cellar)**

A butt naked Tyler had just woken up, after passing out as his wolf form reverted back into that of a human. Looking around the cell he was in, Tyler notices the state of disarray everything is in, before he then spots his mother, on the opposite of the locked gate curled up in a corner with tears running down her face.

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." said Carol

"Thank you." replied a relief and very grateful Tyler

* * *

**Sam's Pov ****(Right out side the Gilbert House)**

Upon returning to Mystic Falls, me and the rest my of group got dropped off at the Gilbert Household. Now while everyone was inside, I opted to waited outside on the porch for Damon, seeing as we both told Alaric we'd just walk up.

So as I stood on the porch gazing out at the night sky, the front door finally opened behind me, and out strutted Damon.

"Come one let's go." said Damon, just as he was passing me.

With a playful and some what judgmental scoff, I immediately followed after the Older Salvatore.

"What's with the scoff, Miss Judgy?" asked Damon as we made our way off the stoop.

"Did you have fun up there?" I asked, referring to the fact that I knew Damon was in Elena's room seeing as her window is right above the porch and I kind of some what heard them talking

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" asked Damon, with a bit of a attitude

"It means, it's already bad enough that your in love with your brothers girl, but why on top of EVERYTHING going on do you have to make a move on her? It's wrong Damon." I pointed out, which in turned brought me and Damon to a full on stop, as we now turned to face each other

"Ok first off keep you're little judgy comments to yourself, and second I'm not doing anything. And even if I was, It wouldn't be any of your business." smirked Damon

"My uncle, your brother, give himself over to Klaus to save your life and instead of doing he RIGHT thing, which would be to stop all your flirty antics with Elena until Stefan's back. You're just going on business as usual, and it's a little sicken." I explained

After a moment of silence, which was then followed by an angered look that suddenly made it's way across Damon's face. "Yea well, you're shot." spat out Damon in contempt, before vampire speeding away.

A few seconds after Damon left me, he suddenly returned, extending his hand to me with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on grab my hand let's go home." said my salty uncle,

With a smile, I took his hand and just like that we off. As he super speed us back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Now it's true he was a little mad about me telling what I did, but he knew it was truth. And after spending two months alone, just him and I, we've actually become closer with one another and if I'm being honest, I kind of like it. Cause now we're beyond being rivals, now we're more like the annoying brother and sister who always argue and never get alone, but deep down inside, the two truly love each other and willing die for the other.

Now it still sucks that Stefan was taking away from us, but this is the silver lining, and I'm thankful for that.


	5. The Start of the End

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, had finals and projects do for my classes. But I'm back and ready fully ready to jump back in. SO please start leaving your reviews so I know what you guys think.**

* * *

As my fingers flowed through Tyler's gorgeous head of hair, and my tongue explored the inside of his mouth, I couldn't help but notice that the young hot blooded werewolf who by this point usually already have **both** our clothes off didn't seem to be all there. "Ok, what the hell is going on with you?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed after having pull away from what was suppose to be a hot make out session.

"What!? What are you talking about? Nothings wrong." replied a taken back and highly defensive Tyler

"Bullshit." I spat out, "Now I know when something's off with you and something is obviously wrong with you Tyler."

"Sammy." started Tyler, with a somewhat sympathetic look on his face.

"Tyler, unless the next words out of your mouth is you telling me what has you so distracted, don't waste your breathe." I interrupted, before then pushing myself off the bed, and angrily walking over to my full length mirror. As I worked on fixing my hair, now that it was painfully obvious that me and Tyler were not going to have sex at this morning.

Now on his feet, the young wolf glances down at his watch and then quickly peers back up at me. "Sam I'm sorry but I gotta go." said Tyler

With a very sudden and sharp turn of my entire body in the direction of the now standing football player I snapped, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Sam." started Tyler, but before he could continue my bedroom door abruptly swings open, and there standing in the entry way was none other than the older Salvatore.

"Damon?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" I yelled

"Knocking would imply that I need your permission to enter a room in my house. Is that what you're trying to imply?" taunted Damon, as the name on the lease was still registered in Elena's name.

Biting my lip, all I could do in response to Damon's latest comment was shoot him a menacing and royally pissed off look.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" asked Damon, just prior to setting his gaze on Tyler. "So are you going to leave or am I going to have kick you out?"

"Damon!?" I blurted out

"Don't worry about it Sam, I really need to be going anyways." said Tyler as he started heading towards the door. But just before crossing over the threshold, Tyler looks back at me, "See you later?" asked Tyler, but when he realized I had no intention of answering him he then turned to leave. "Damon" said Tyler on his way out

"Wolf." replied back Damon. With Tyler now gone Damon enters further into me room, and with a some what confused but all knowing look on his face he asks me, "We're you two just fighting?"

"What do you care?" I asked, before then turning back to face the mirror

"I don't." answered Damon

"Then what do you want, Damon? Cause heaven knows you're not here for some much needed family bonding." I responded, as I began combing my hair.

"I'm here to tell you to start packing, I got a lead on Stefan's where a bouts." said Damon

"Really, where?" I asked, now sounding a bit intrigued by what Damon actually had to say

"Our little martyr of a Salvatore is in the windy city."

"Chicago? Stefan's in Chicago, who told you that?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me." smirked Damon

"A little bird, really? Please, who do you know that it be able to track Stefan and Klau.." I started to ask, but before I could fully get the question out I already knew the answer to my own question. "Katherine." I said in a judgmental tone.

"You just get ready, and be done by the time I swing back to come get you." said Damon before then taking his leave of my room

Upon running over to my door I quickly yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"Gotta pick up some essentials for trip, just be outside & ready when I get back." yelled back Damon, just seconds before he went out the front door.

0~o~0

* * *

As I sat in the back seat of Damon's car, all I could do was contemplate just how dumb Damon was, just for the simple fact that he was brining Elena along on our try to save Stefan adventure, which involves a certain hybrid that believes this particular Petrova doppelgänger is in fact dead. The only bright side for me having to spend a long car ride with these two, was the fact that they hadn't said a word to each other since they picked me up out in front the boarding house.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." said Damon, after inadvertently glancing down at the necklace Stefan had given to Elena

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." rebutted Elena, after gently running her hand over her vervain laced necklace.

With that Damon stretched over to the passenger side of the car, opens the glovebox, and then pulls out a dairy. "Here, read this. It paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." said Damon, as he threw the diary on Elena's lap.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." said Elena in a somewhat self righteous tone.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." insisted Damon

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." said Elena, just as she had finished closing the diary and was now handing it back to Damon.

With a slight roll of his eyes, the older Salvatore takes the diary from out of Elena's hands and then offers the diary to me, "What about you Sam? The things in here are pretty juicy." baited Damon as he wiggled the diary in front of me

"Naw, I think after seeing what he did to those two girls in tenesse. I've got more than a clear enough picture of Stefan." I answered

"Cowards." stated Damon, just prior to opening the diary and reading a passage from with in it. "Here's one. March 12, 1922. I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Read Damon, in a highly mocking tone. Just then Damon suddenly turns and looks over to Elena, "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" joked Damon

I personally couldn't help but let out a light chuckle

"Eyes on the road, grandma." said Elena, as she then snatched the diary from out of Damon's hand.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." said Damon, but Elena didn't seem to be interested in playing his game, seeing as she had opened back up the dairy and was now reading from it.

0~o~0

* * *

After a being in a car for hours with just Elena and Damon, I personally was ready to shoot myself. Mainly because I kept catching Damon just randomly peering at Elena with lust and longing in his eyes, and then when Elena wasn't reading Stefan's diary she and Damon would do that thing where they'd pick a fight about the most mundane of things. And through out their little exchange of banters the underlying sexual tension between these two was just unbearable

But luckily for me that was all over now, seeing as we were finally in Chicago and our first stop was non other than Stefan's old apartment building. Which personally to me was some what depressing.

"So Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" asked Elena

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." teased Damon

"Why am I not surprise." I said with a disgusted tone

"If you guys are trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." said a determined Elena

"Yea, that's what we want to do. We decided to bring you all the way up here just so we can scare you into giving up, and drive you all the way back to Mystic Falls, get over yourself." I said with slight sound of annoyance in my voice.

Turning to face both me and Elena, Damon then tells us to Shh, before then breaking the lock on a door and opening it. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

After entering Elena wipes her finger across a table, "He obviously hasn't been here." said the Katherine look a like with a hint of sass in her voice, as she then wiped the dust she picked up from off of her fingers.

"Tours is not over yet." baited Damon as he headed towards a wall and opens what turned out to be a hidden door.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." mocked Elena

"I have to agree with Elena here. It's a liquor cabinet, so what?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"You two need to look harder." said Damon, as he motioned for both me and Elena to come closer.

As me and the Petrova doppelgänger drew nearer and looked around the corner, there on the wall, clear as day were a list of names.

"It's a list of names." I pointed out

"Mm-hmm" replied Damon

"These are all of his victims? Asked what sounded to be a horrified Elena

"Still handling it?" asked Damon, before then exiting the secret room

"Wow, I did not see that coming." I got out, as I followed after the older Salvatore

"And what were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" argued a defensive Elena

Me, unable to contain myself, I begin to laugh, before then quickly putting a hand over my mouth as I attempted to regain my composure.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." flaunted Damon, before then motioning for me to follow him.

Following a disgusted scoff, Elena than asks, "Where are you going?"

"His old stomping ground." answered Damon

"I'm coming with you." insisted Elena

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. Me and the slayer over here will be back after we find him." appeased Damon, just before we took our leave of the apartment.

0~o~0

* * *

After leaving Elena back at the apartment, me & Damon wound up at a bar named Gloria's

"Thanks for compelling the bouncer to let me in. I thought I was going to have to fight my way in." I stated, as me and Damon entered into the establishment

"Yea well if I left it to you, you'd go around fighting everyone in Chicago just to find Stefan."

"You bet your ass I would and you better not forget it." I said, hinting to Damon that I'd even fight him, should he get in my way.

Just then I saw Damon's eyes lock on to the woman manning the bar. She was an African American woman with blonde hair and who seemed to be in her forty's.

The moment the woman spotted Damon she called out, "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." flirted Damon, as we approached the bar

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." said Gloria, before her gaze then turned to me. "Speaking of crowds, who's your friend?"

"This is Sam, she's nobody. So you've seen Stefan?" asked Damon, as he glazed over the fact that Gloria had asked about me. As he was more interested in Stefan sighting.

Ignoring Damon's blatant lack of manners, Gloria smiled at me, and then extended out her right hand for a hand shake. "Hi dear, I'm Gloria."

"Hi. I'm Samantha." I responded, as I shook Gloria's hand

The moment me and Gloria's hands made contact, I felt a sudden rush of energy flow from with in me into Gloria, and so with that I instinctually pulled my hand out of Gloria's.

As I looked at Gloria, I saw that her facial expression matched mine. Both me and the Chicago witch were taken back, and some what astonished by what had just taken place, but neither of us would further get to explore this, seeing as a now impatient Damon abruptly chimed in, "Hey Gloria, you were saying about Stefan."

Still in a bit of awe about what had just happened, Gloria slowly begins to turn her attention back to Damon, "Yea…your brother. He was with Klaus. Bad Combo."

"You know where they went?" asked Damon

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." answered Gloria

"Gloria…" said Damon, before then placing his hands on top of Gloria's. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." taunted Gloria before then snatching her hands from under Damon's

After downing his drink, Damon then turned to me with a somewhat annoyed look on his face, "Come on, let's get out of here."

With a head nod I followed Damon's lead, but just before exiting the bar I found myself looking back at Gloria, and much to my surprise she was staring right back at me, with an almost borderline creepy look of intrigue, that seriously rubbed me the wrong way.

Now outside the bar Damon's phones ring and on the other line was a scared and frantic Elena.

Upon ending the call with Elena, Damon's mood quickly changed as he now seemed full of guilt and anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Klaus and Stefan were just at the apartment, Klaus almost discovered Elena." answered Damon

"Oh shit, ok well what's our next move?" I asked

"We're going to go shopping ." said Damon, before then walking away.

"Shopping?!" I asked in shock, before then running after the now emotionally disoriented vampire.

After little retail therapy Damon and I had finally made it back to the apartment, and seeing as I didn't want to witness the Damon, Elena drama I decided to wait down stairs for the two. Luckily for me there little back and forth didn't last very long and then just like that we were on our way over to Gloria's Bar.

0~o~0

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Damon had entered into Gloria's, and now both me and Elena were just waiting around outside like groupies. Hoping that the Salvatore Brothers would just hurry up and come out so we could get this over with.

Just then I heard a loud ruckus, peering from around the corner I finally spotted Damon and the guest of honor.

Turning to face Elena, I then asked "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered the some what nervous doppelgänger

"Hey, I know I give you shit some times, but I do believe you can do this." I assured Elena

"Thanks Samantha." smiled Elena

"No problem." I smiled back, and then just like Damon signaled for us.

"Tell her yourself." said Damon, rather loudly, and so with that both me and Elena entered into view and my what a moment it was.

0~o~0

* * *

While Elena outside trying to get through to Stefan, Damon was inside the bar providing distraction for the two love birds. I was also in the bar, but I was somewhat watching from a distance, as my job was to provide support for Damon, should things go awry.

So from a safe distance, I watched as Damon mixed words with a man that looked to be five eleven, and had curled light-brown/ borderline blonde hair. I couldn't get a look at his face, but so far this Klaus character matched the man I saw in those painful visions I had received on the night of the sacrifice. The only difference was that the man that night was on the ground riving in pain, not sitting smugly at a bar feeling on top of the world.

My train of thought was quickly interrupted by Damon's grunt, focusing back on the two vampires I immediately noticed that Klaus now had Damon suspended clear of the ground with on hand on his throat, as his free hand continued to stab Damon over and over with a tooth pick.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" said Damon

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." I heard Klaus get out

* * *

**Klaus's Pov**

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." squirmed the older Salvatore

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." I rebutted, and then just as I was going to throw Damon, I heard the cock of two guns, before then feeling one of the barrels pressed against the back of my skull, and then the other against back , directly behind where my heart.

"Go ahead, I dare you." I heard a strong and very defiant female voice say from behind me. "Please make my day Klaus, and give me one more reason to pump you full of wood.

"Ahhh, the human Salvatore, Samantha." I said with an apparent smile on my face, after recognizing the voice of the feisty new comer "You Salvatore's really do stick together don't you?" I taunted

"You bet your ass we do, now put my uncle down." ordered the little Salvatore

"Well you see love that isn't going to be possible. For I intend on killing him, unless of course you're willing to take his place." I baited

"Both these guns are filled with wooden bullets, though ones laced vervain and the other with wolfsbane laced. Wanna guess which ones which?" asked Samantha in a most domineering tone

With an angered look now present on my face, I peered up at Damon, "She seems like quite the handful mate."

"You have no idea." answered the suspended Salvatore.

Upon Damon's last comment, I used my speed and my free hand to redirect both Samantha's hands just seconds before she was able pull the triggers.

With Damon in one hand and both of Samantha's hands in the other, I gazed tauntingly into the young Salvatore's eyes "You should have stayed in Mystic Falls, love."

Then just like that the unruly Salvatore head butted me square in the face. Now pissed, I violently slammed Samantha's hands into the bar, causing her to scream out in pain and thus loosening her grip on both her guns.

"Sam!" called out Damon in such concern, after seeing his dear Samantha scream out in agony

Following that I used my super speed and strength to then toss Samantha clear across the room, before then aggressively pushing Damon on to the ground. I then broke the leg off a nearby chair and procceeded towards thee older and impulsive Salvatore. As I prepared to plunged the chair leg deep with in Damon's heart. When out of now where, Gloria appears and lights the wood on fire, before then propelling clear out of my hand.

"Really?" I asked with an annoyed tone clearly present in my tone

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." demanded Gloria

As much as I wanted nothing more than to now go and rip Gloria's head off, I know I couldn't seeing as I still needed the witch to help me find out why I couldn't make any of my bloody hybrids.

Deciding to let the older Salvatore live for now, I turned to him and said, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

After me and Damon got into his car, there was an awkwardly long moment of silence before any one finally opened there mouth to speak.

Peering over at Elena with a sympathetic look on his face, Damon asks, "You Ok?"

"Just drive." responded a tear filled Elena, as she continuously fidgeted with her vervain laced necklace.

It was pretty clear, that all of us felt bad, I mean once again we failed to bring Stefan back, but I personally think Elena was feeling it the worst out of the three of us. And so with that we began our long and quiet care ride back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

After everything that had gone down today involving Caroline and her dad, the blonde vampire was now finally safe at home laying in bed, nestled up with Tyler.

"Are you ok?" asked the sympathetic werewolf

"He hates me. My dad hates me." cried Caroline, as she was referring to father, Bill Forbes.

Not knowing what to say, Tyler kisses Caroline on the head, before then squeezing her just a little bit tighter, as to some what hint to Caroline that she was now safe, and that he'd protect her. And not once did his mind wonder back on his girlfriend, Samantha.


	6. The Founder's Scandal

Still reeling from my epic failure at the hands of Klaus two days ago, I now found myself stationed at the bar at like ten in the morning, pouring myself a whisky sour. I know, talk about issues right, but after the last few days I've been having I feel like I deserve a little pick me up. And what says pick me up better, than a pre after noon cocktail.

It's like my father always use to say, _"The problem with the world is that everyone is a few drinks behind." _That man truly believed alcohol was the solution to all of his problems. When in fact, it was the cause of almost all of his problems.

As I reminisced about my father and his many bad habits, my phone suddenly went off, signaling that I had gotten a text message. As I picked up my phone to check my newly received text, I immediately saw that it was from Tyler. Not wanting to deal with the under lying problems stemming from me and Tyler's rocky relationship, I placed my phone face down on the table with out reading the text. Which was then followed by a stressful sigh and me taking another swig of my delicious bourbon whiskey sour.

"Oh, don't tell me you and werewolf Lockwood are still on the outs." mocked Damon, as it was clearly apparent by the smug look on his face, that he had saw me ignore the text that had just previously been sent to my phone.

With an annoyed eye roll and the clenching of my fists, I decided to ignore Damon's juvenile taunting, as well as to stray away from the topic of me and Tyler. "Your in a good mood. So tell me, which poor defensive little teenager are you going to drain today?" I shot back, before then taking yet another sip of my drink.

"Luckily for you and the people of Mystic Falls, I've taken to a blood bag diet." smirked Damon, just prior to reaching for his keys.

"If you've taking to a blood bag diet, then where in the hell are you going at this time of hour?" I asked skeptically

"Elena's. I'm going to help her cook, and then Me, her, and Ric are going to the founder's party. Hosted, by non other than Carol Lockwood." smiled Damon

"You're doing it again." I stressed, to the older Salvatore.

"Doing what?" spat out Damon, with a somewhat confused look now present on his face

"You're doing that thing you do, where you pretend to be doing something nice for Elena out of the goodness of your heart. When in actuality, you're trying to get close to her, so you can continue your relentless efforts of trying to win over your brother's girl." I pointed out in a highly judgmental tone

"First off, that's not what I'm doing. And secondly, you should be the last person giving out relationship advice. Aren't you still avoiding Tyler?" rebutted Damon, as he then made his way into the foyer and out the front door.

Now if there's one thing I hated, it's when Damon gets the last word. Following my recent failure at a witty comeback, I let out a scoff which was simultaneously accompanied with an eye roll, just prior to me downing my drink. Then just like that, I began to pour myself another.

0~o~0

* * *

It wasn't very long after Damon left that there was a sudden knock at the front door. So with a drink in my hand and resentment in my heart, I got up from the couch and began making my way to the door.

Now at the door, I placed my hand on the handle and took a deep breathe. Following my exhale, I opened the front door fully expecting it to be Tyler, but much to my surprise it was my favorite witch, Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked, now in an extremely better mood upon seeing good old bon-bon

"Sam hey! I just got back in to town, and figured I'd stop by and check on you before heading over to Caroline's. So can I come in?" asked Bonnie, seeing as we were still standing in the door way.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Come on in." I insisted, as I moved off to the side thus providing the Bennett witch with a clear path into the foyer. After Bonnie was inside, I quickly closed the door shut behind her. "So Bonnie, how was your summer?" I asked, prior to leading Bonnie out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Not bad, if you like all that normal stuff." answered Bonnie, as she subtly tried to conceal the miserable sounding tone in her voice, which any one with ears could clearly hear.

"So, hella boring?" I baited, with an ever knowing smile on my face

"Oh my god yes!" cracked Bonnie, with much relief. As it was obviously clear from the moment I asked about her summer, that she missed the excitement that Mystic Falls provided. " I mean don't get me wrong, I don't miss the near death experiences, but my father's normal, Rockwell side of the family is so boring." expressed Bonnie.

Immediately following Bonnie's little melt down confession, me and the Bennett witch just found ourselves rolling in laughter for a few good bliss filled minutes. Then just like that, little miss Bon-bon quickly shifted the atmosphere from playful to serious in like no time flat.

"Sam, I heard about Chicago. I'm so sorry." said an empathetic Bonnie.

With the conversation now taking a more serious turn, the joy and laughter that I had just felt less than a second ago instantly vanished, and was replaced by the feeling of hurt and anger. Which not so surprisingly was what motivated me to be drinking at ten in the morning in the first place. "Yea, talk about sucky." was all I could muster up to say before getting off the couch and heading towards the bar.

"Samantha." started Bonnie

"Bonnie, I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but I'd really prefer it if we could get off of the topic of Stefan. Which is still a pretty sore spot for me, you know, failure and all." I interjected

"Ok, well then can you at least tell about your powers? I mean I know before I left to go away with my father, you and I tried to get you to tap into your powers and it was a bust. But by any chance have you been able to tap in to it at all this summer?" asked Bonnie

"Nope, and not for a lack of trying. I don't know why, but ever since I zapped Tyler with lighting that shot out of my finger tips, everything for me has been pretty normal. I mean, no high fits of emotions, no weird pains or visions, nothing."

"Hmmm well that's weird, maybe your just suppressing it somehow." pointed out Bonnie

"I don't understand exactly how I'd be doing that, seeing as I have no control over these supposed powers. And to be honest Bonnie, I'm starting to think that maybe this whole magic thing is just a dud. I mean everything that happened with me only happened after I killed Jonas, so maybe it was just some kind of a witchy backlash. Especially seeing as I haven't had any magical or unexplained weirdness happen to me lately." I explained

"Maybe, but do me a favor Sam and promise me you'll call me if anything magic related happens to you. Ok?" asked Bonnie

"I promise." I insisted.

"Ok well I have to go meet up with Caroline at her place, and then we're heading over to Elena's for a little while to do a little girl bonding before finally going to the Founder's party. You're more than welcome to come along." offered Bonnie, with the most genuine of smiles

"Naw, I think I'm good." I replied

"Fine, but if you change your mind call me. Bye Sam." said a some what hopeful Bonnie

"See you later Bon." I half heartedly smiled back at the young witch

And with that Bonnie was on her way out the front door, as she went off to go meet Caroline over at her place. Now alone with my thoughts, I suddenly found myself thinking about both Stefan and Tyler. When it came to Stefan, it pained me to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't save him in the end. And worst, it seemed both Damon and Elena had truly chosen to finally let him go, but for whatever reason I just couldn't. There had to be some way of saving him, and if it meant I now had to do it alone, then that's what I was prepared to do. I just didn't know where to start.

Then when it came to Tyler, I couldn't help but dissect our relationship. And as I did I slowly began to realize that I was keeping the loveable werewolf at arms length, and for the life of me and I couldn't understand why. I mean wasn't because I was afraid of getting hurt, was I not capable of love, or was it because I was holding on to something or worst, someone else? I wasn't sure what the reason, but for now, my only course of action was going upstairs, and crawling into bed with a bottle of bourbon as I attempted to drink my problems away.

0~o~0

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I yelled, as I suddenly came to after hearing the extremely loud and obnoxious noise that was my ring tone. It was safe to say that I was completely hung over and that, that attributed to why I thought my ring tone was blaring through out the entire house, when in fact it was actually set to the lowest volume it could be at before going to vibrate.

Upon finally finding my phone, which was entangled in my bed spread, I wound up not getting to it in time which in turn caused me to miss a phone call from Mrs. Lockwood. Then as I went through my phone, I saw that I had quite a few missed calls from both Tyler AND Mrs. Lockwood, which was accompanied by a few new text messages sent by Tyler. Deciding to see what he wanted, I opened the last text sent by him. Which pretty much said that he was sorry for being so secretive, and that he really wanted to talk to me so that he could tell me what it was that was going on, in hopes of putting it behind us so that we may continue to move forward.

I started to feel my eyes get watery, now whether this was because I was moved my Tyler's text or because the brightness of my phone was agitating my hung over eyes had not been determined. All that mattered was that I felt I owed Tyler the courtesy of at least hearing him out, I mean after all we were a couple. So with that I rolled over to place my phone on the night stand near my bed and instead wound up falling off my bed, all while missing the night stand completely. Obviously I was a lot closer to the edge of the bed than I had previously thought. After hitting the floor, a light groan instantly passed through my lips, as my sour and liquor filled body ached from the recent trauma. And on the floor was where I stayed, before finally pulling myself together enough to go take bath as I had a founders party to crash.

0~o~0

* * *

Two cups of coffee and a burger later, I was now at the at the Founder's party. I had just not to long ago watched as Damon, Alaric, and Elena all existed out of the Lockwood mansion. I made sure not to be seen by them, seeing as I was only hear for Tyler, and if they had seen me it would have become this big thing.

As I entered the Lockwood mansion, I was almost immediately greeted by Mrs. Lockwood. And after spending a good few minutes mingling with her, she finally pointed me to Tyler's room. Based on what Carol had told me, Tyler had just gotten home not to long ago from the gym. Apparently he was feeling really bad about us, and so had ditched the founder's party all together.

Hearing that I felt bad for not responding to Tyler sooner, but I just needed some me time. I needed to figure out my emotions and how I felt, before being sociable with any one, especially him. It's weird I know, but that's how I grew up dealing with things, all my life whenever something greats happens to me, tragedy strikes. Which is why I live my life always waiting for the other shoe to drop and maybe that's sad, and pathetic, and unfair to Tyler but that's me. And I think, that's why I've been keeping Tyler at arms length, but no more. I needed to trust Tyler, especially if he trusted me.

Now standing in front of Tyler's bedroom door, I pulled myself out of my train of thought, and proceeded to enter my boyfriend's bedroom. But as I did, I was greeted with a heart breaking and gut wrenching sight.

"Sam!" yelled out Tyler, immediately after noticing me standing in the door way

"Wait hold on Elena. Sam?" asked Caroline, instantly after putting Elena on hold. Turning around to see what had Tyler so spook, the blonde boyfriend stealer, immediately took notice of me. Her face now looked like she had seen a ghost. "Samantha!?" screamed out Caroline, in both shock and shame as she dismounted from off of Tyler.

There in Tyler's bed, I witnessed a half naked Caroline passionately making out with a half naked Tyler. For that brief moment I felt a pain in my chest unlike any other, and it was then that I wished I had the luxury of being able to turn off my emotions, as I hated hurting this much. Now as I stood there, unable to formulate a single word, let alone a sentence. My eyes began to water, causing tears to trickle down the sides of my face, and unlike before there was no question as to why my eyes had started to water, because I knew why. It was over.


	7. A day of Reflection

**A/N: Welcome to Kiss My Quill, just wanted to thank you for recently following The Wayward Salvatore. I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to your reviews.**

* * *

As I continued to lay in bed, unable to go back to sleep. I found myself continuously replaying last night over in my head again, and again. The only thing I can compare it to, is when you hear a song overly played and then out of no where you find yourself not only thinking about the song but singing it as well. And no matter how much you try, the song just won't stop playing in your head.

_Now standing in front of Tyler's bedroom, I pulled myself out of my train of thought, and proceeded to enter my boyfriend's bedroom. But as I did, I was greeted with a heart breaking, and gut wrenching sight._

_"Sam!" yelled out Tyler, immediately after noticing me standing in the door way_

_"Wait hold on Elena. Sam?" asked Caroline, just after putting Elena on hold. Turning around to see what had Tyler so spook, the blonde boyfriend stealer, immediately took notice of me. Her face now looked like she had seen a ghost. "Samantha!?" screamed out Caroline, in both shock and shame as she dismounted from off of Tyler._

_There in Tyler's bed, I witnessed a half naked Caroline passionately making out with a half naked Tyler. For that brief moment I felt a pain in my chest unlike any other, and it was then that I wished I had the luxury of being able to turn off my emotions, as I hated hurting this much. Now as I stood there, unable to formulate a single word, let alone a sentence. My eyes began to water, causing tears to trickle down the sides of my face, and unlike before there was no question as to why my eyes had started to water, because I knew why. It was over._

"_Sam, let me explain" said Tyler, as he scurried up off the bed and onto his feet._

_Unable to face Tyler like this, I immediately turned and ran out of Tyler's room. With my heart arching, my vision blurry, and my mind caught in a tailspin, I flew up the hall away, and then down stairs, with Tyler's voice constantly echoing through out the house, as he repeatedly called out my name._

_Just as I made it to the last step, I was instantly greeted by a worried Mayor Lockwood. "Samantha is everything ok, dear?" asked Carol_

_I tried to say something, but I soon found I couldn't. My chest felt so heavy, and every time I attempted to say something their was a sharp pain in middle of my chest. This went on for a good minute or two, until I heard Tyler's voice drew nearer. Peering up the staircase, I spotted the cheating werewolf, as he had just made it to the top stair landing. Just seeing his face made everything I was already feeling, feel ten times worst. _

"_Sorry Carol." was all I could get out before then running off, leaving Carol all alone in the foyer as I made a less then graceful exit out of the Lockwood Mansion._

_I had made it to the front lawn before then being grabbed and spun around by Tyler._

"_Sam, please, you've got to let me explain." pleaded Tyler_

"_Let go of me!" I cried out, as tears continued to stream down my face_

"_Sammy please! I swear this wasn't planned, Caroline just kiss me." explained Tyler with much urgency_

"_And what, you two just happened to be half naked when the whole thing started!" I shot back, just prior to breaking loose from Tyler's grip._

"_Sam, I'm sorry." said Tyler as he looked at me with defeated eyes._

"_Answer me this Tyler, through out the entire time me and you have been doing whatever it is we've been doing, have you been holding out hope for Caroline?" I asked, dreading the answer I was about to receive._

"_Sam, don't do this." said Tyler, with both sorrow and guilt now in his eyes_

_And it was at that moment that I realized Matt and everyone else was right. Tyler never truly loved me, I was just his replacement for Caroline. "I believe I just got my answer." I responded, as I stared directly into Tyler's eyes._

"_Samantha." started Tyler, but before he could get out whatever it was he was about to say, I dropped him hard on the floor with a quick right hook._

"_I don't want to hear ANYTHING else you have to say. When you see me on the street or at school, just pretend to not see me, cause from hear on out, you and Caroline Forbes are dead to me." I stated, with poisonous venom dripping with every word. Then, just like that, I turned and ran off in the direction of my motorcycle. _

My unintentional walk down memory lane was brought to a screeching halt, as my phone went off for like the thousandth time due to what transpired between me, Tyler, and Caroline last night. Who wasn't calling or texting to see if I was ok, was calling and texting to apologize to me, as if I would hear anything from those lying, selfish, two-timing sons of bitches.

The only silver lining through out this whole ordeal was that I had the boarding house all to myself. Seeing as when I got home, I had found a letter left by Damon informing me that he had left on a road trip with Katherine an that he'd be back whenever he was back. Now as much as I found it totally wrong that Damon went anywhere with that conniving, backstabbing doppelgänger. I was still a bit relieved, because this meant that I could actually be by myself and recover from this unforeseen tragedy with out the constant teasing and taunting that would have followed if Damon was here.

Yep, I was alone, and that didn't bother me, because I was use to being alone. Now all I needed to do was just continue to lie in bed, turn off my phone, and leave the world outside my door as I worked on getting myself back together. And that's exactly what I intended to do, I just needed to make sure I was back to one hundred percent with in a days time, seeing as tomorrow night was Senior Prank night, which I fully intend on skipping. But the day after that was the first day of school and as much of a challenge as it was going to be to see both Caroline and Tyler, with plunging my fist into their face, I was going to have to get over myself and press on. After all, I am a Salvatore.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

In a booth at the Grill, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sit around discussing the conundrum that is Caroline and Tyler.

"Nothing, she's still not answering." said Elena, as she hung up her phone after being directed to Samantha's voicemail.

"I know, Tyler said she's not answering her calls, and earlier he stopped over at her house, and she didn't answer." pointed a frantic Caroline.

"Well what did you did think was going to happen Caroline? That you were, going just make out with Tyler and Sam would get over it?" asked a defensive Bonnie.

"What!? No! That's not it all, look I feel really bad you guys, but Sam is giving me the chance to apologize." explained Caroline

"She doesn't HAVE to hear you out Caroline. It's not like she owes you anything." pointed out Bonnie

"Oh my god Bonnie, that's not what I meant. Geesh your being so mean, all I want to do is get a dialogue going between us. That way we can address the issue head on and get to a place where we can work on being friends again." sprouted Caroline

"That's not how it works Caroline." smirked Elena

"Well it should." pouted Caroline

"Why, just so you can clear your conscious?" asked Bonnie

"Bonnie!" said Caroline, as she didn't understand why her best friend was being so mean and judgmental to her

Realizing that she was still kind of peeved with Jeremy and him seeing his dead ex girlfriends, Bonnie figured it would probably be best if she just left. "Look guys, I have to go. I'll see you later." said Bonnie as she grabbed her purse from off the table and marched off.

With a shocked look on her face, Caroline watched as Bonnie took off before then turning her gaze to Elena. "What was that about?"

Not fully knowing what was going on with Bonnie herself, all Elena could do was shrug her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."


	8. The Reckoning (1 of 2)

**A/N: I just to say thanks to everyone that has either left a review, or added this story to their follow or favorite list. Also Welcome to Clouded Joy, for recently following the Wayward Salvatore and Twinie4life for not just following it but for adding it to their favorite list.**

* * *

It was now officially Senior Prank night and by all rights I was supposed to be at Mystic Falls High with Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and my boyfriend of the time, Tyler. Being all mischievous, pulling pranks and just all in all making memories, that would last a life time. But instead I was home alone with nothing to do and no where to go, all because fate has a sick and twisted sense of humor. I mean really, wasn't it bad enough that I had lost Stefan to Klaus? Well apparently fate didn't think so, because that cold hearted bitch went and had Caroline make out with my boyfriend.

Now because of all that drama, tension, and awkwardness, I was missing out on a fun and long standing tradition. Passed down from generation to generation, god how I so hate my life right now.

After a few minutes of sulking around and being mad at the world, I decided that I wasn't going to let a little thing like me not being able to participate in senior prank night ruin my last night of the summer. So with that I decided I'd throw a one woman party, to signal the end of my shitty streak and to help ring in my Senior Year. And to kick off my one woman bash, I headed over to our kick ass stereo system, plugged in my ipad, clicked on my party play list and began blaring Tik Tok by Ke$ha!

As my music roared in the background, I placed an order for four pizzas all while holding a drink in my hand, and dancing on the coffee table. Now by the time the pizzas finally arrived, I was three drinks in, and Party in the USA, by Miley Cyrus was now in rotation.

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA" I sang along, as I juggled carrying four pizzas down the hall and into the living room.

The minute I made it to the living room, I threw the pizzas on the couch, grabbed a slice, and hopped right back on the coffee table. As I went back to singing along with Miley, and rocking my hips. It was then that I suddenly felt a vibration come from my left butt pocket.

With out missing a beat, I was able to retrieve my phone from my back pocket with out having to stop dancing or singing. As I checked the caller I.D. I instantly saw that it was Bonnie calling me. Seeing as Bonnie was the only person out of that whole group besides Matt, that I was still talking to, I decided to answer the little witch's call.

"Hey what up Bon-Bons!" I yelled into the phone, as I wanted to make certain that Bonnie could hear me over the music in the background.

"Sam!? Could you turn that down, I can barely hear you." yelled back Bonnie.

Picking up on the sense of urgency and panic in Bonnie's voice, I grabbed the stereo remote and immediately began reducing the volume. When there was no longer any more noise in the background, I started back my conversation with the Bennett witch.

"Ok Bonnie, the music's down. What's up?"

"Sam, Jeremy and Damon aren't with you by any chance are they?" asked Bonnie

"Nope, just little old me. Why what's up?" I asked all callously

"I've been trying to reach the both of them for the past few minutes. It's bad Sam, it's really bad." broke down Bonnie

Realizing now that something was seriously wrong, I quickly change gears, as I went from partying and not caring to having a tiny mini freak. As my mind began formulating all the things that could have gone wrong during Senior Prank Night, and out of all the scenarios I had come up with, not one of them was what came out of Bonnie's mouth next.

"It's Klaus, he's here at the school. He some how figured out that Elena was alive, and apparently that's stopping him from making hybrids. Sam….." started Bonnie, before then breaking off.

"Bonnie what else?" I don't why or how, but just from the way Bonnie broke off mid sentence, I knew there was something else she had to tell me."

"….He killed Tyler, and if I don't figure out how to help him make Hybrids, Tyler's going to die in transition." finished Bonnie

At that exact moment in time, I felt my heart skip like three beats, as the realization of what Bonnie had just told me began to sink in. Just as I was about to say something, Bonnie quickly cut me off, saying that she had an incoming call from Matt, and with that me and Bonnie's conversation ended.

It didn't take me very long after Bonne's call, for me to end up in my room. As I was now a woman on a mission, Klaus hadn't been in Mystic Falls for very long and he was already wreaking havoc on my friends, and sadly enough, Tyler paid the ultimate price, or he would, if Bonnie couldn't find a way to make Klaus's stupid hybrids work. Immediately after I suited up, I called Damon, and to my dismay I was directed to his voicemail. So after leaving him a very harsh, urgent and detailed message, I then sent the older Salvatore a text message telling him I was going down to the school, and that if he knew what was good for him, he'd be there by the time I got there. And with that, I threw on my black leather jacket, headed to my bike, and hauled all ass over to Mystic Falls High.

0~o~0

* * *

I had waited a few minutes outside of the school for Damon to arrive, but after realizing that he was never going to show, I decided to go find the big bad original hybrid all by myself. Now as I quietly made my way down the hall, I suddenly heard the sound of a door closing shut echo from an adjoining hall, which was then soon followed by the sounds of someone slamming extremely hard into the school lockers.

Following the sounds at the best of my ability, I later found myself aimlessly wandering down an empty hall way.

"Way to go Sam, some kind of a hunter you are. You're lost." I muttered to myself, but just as I was about to continue beating myself up, I suddenly heard a loud ruckus which was then immediately followed by Klaus's voice yelling out the phrase "Turn it off!"

"Gotcha" I whispered, before then quietly and hastily rushing to the cafeteria.

As I peeped through the door windows, I quickly spotted Elena alone with both Klaus and Stefan, and sadly for the most recent Petrova doppelgänger, Stefan looked like he was just about to have her for lunch.

Knowing I couldn't just leave Elena to fend for herself, I reached into my jacket pockets and pulled out my two modified beretta M9 pistols. And the moment, I saw Stefan make a move for Elena, I busted through the cafateria doors, guns drawn.

"Elena duck!" I yelled out, and as instructed, Elena dropped to the floor. Giving me the perfect shot off, and so with Elena now on the floor I fired a few rounds into Stefan's leg, before then putting two bullets in his head, knocking him out instantly.

With Stefan now subdued, I called out to Elena, "Elena you, alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." answered Elena, before then yelling out "Samantha behind you!"

Hearing Elena's warning, I attempted to spin around and get a few shot offs at Klaus, but the bastard was to fast for me. Seeing as before I was even able to turn my body half way, Klaus had already vamp speed behind me. And now had me holding from behind, with his right arm wrapped around my upper torso, causing both my hands to be pinned to my sides.

"Well if it isn't the little the Salvatore. It seems you my love, just have a knack for showing up at the most inopportune times. Now what are we to do about that?" asked Klaus, with a hint of intrigue in his voice. As it was abundantly clear that he was stewing over on what do with me.

"I call it more of a gift." I shot back

"And there's that mouth of yours. You know maybe if you'd cut down on the remarks I might let you go sweetheart." stated Klaus

"Yea well sadly, that's not my style." I rebutted back, before then firing a round off in to Klaus's right foot.

With a painful yell, Klaus's grip on me loosens and so capitalizing on that, I threw my head back, smacking the original in the bridge of his nose with the back of my head.

Now free from Klaus's clutches, I quickly turn and empty a few rounds into Klaus's chest before then turning back around and running over to Elena, who luckily for me was already back on her feet. "Run!" I yelled.

Just as I had closed the gap between me and Elena, Klaus suddenly appeared in front of me. And with no hesitation at all. The nasty little Original grabbed me firmly by the throat, and then tossed me clear across the cafeteria. After I crashed into a set of tables, Klaus then vamp speed over to Elena, grabbed her, and began feeding on her.

Though in pain, I managed to get back on my feet. With Klaus's back now turn to me, I attempted to catch him off guard. Lightly pressing the trigger in my jacket sleeve, two wooden stakes immediately shot out of their cartridges on route to Klaus.

Then out of no where, and completely unexpected, Klaus uses his vamp speed to spin around in time and catch not one but BOTH stakes right out of thin air.

I instantly blurted out, "Holy shit." just before attempting to make a run for it. But in using his vamp speed, Klaus effortlessly catches up to me and slams me up against a wall in the cafeteria, but the original's cruelness doesn't end there. No, because in slamming me up against the wall, Klaus also took the liberty of plunging both stakes into my stomach.

"Samantha!" screamed out Elena, upon seeing the two wooden stakes stationed in my stomach.

As a painful gasp escaped from my lips, I suddenly saw a quick flash of random images, (a burning forest, a baby, a pentagram, a statue of a woman, and a flash of lighting) and immediately after seeing the last image, a powerful electrical pulse(current/shockwave) erupts from my entire body, hitting Klaus and sending him propelling to the other side of the cafeteria.

Using a combination of his super strength and vampire speed, Klaus quickly recovers after being thrown back by my electrical pulse. And as he glares at me, the look of confusion and astonishment that now plagued the hybrid's face was clearly visible to all, including Stefan. Who had seen the whole thing, and was now finally getting back on his feet.

I could see in Klaus's eyes that the wheels in his mind were spinning, but as I would soon find out, whatever was going through Klaus's mind would have to be put on the back burner. As the original Hybrid, ordered Stefan to grab Elena & wait for him in front of the high school. As he was going to test a theory he had about Elena's blood and the siring of his hybrids.

Doing as Klaus commanded, Stefan grabbed Elena by the arm and lead her out the cafeteria, with out ever once looking my way. And with one last glance in my general direction, Klaus, the sinister hybrid just smirked at me before then taking off towards Tyler and Caroline.

As I stood there gasping, I reached down for the first stake and firmly wrapped my hand around it, before then quickly pulling it out of my stomach. And the moment I did, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Now on my knees, and using one hand to apply pressure to the puncture hole in my stomach. I then took my free hand, and doing as I did with the first stake, I yanked the second one out just as quickly.

With my hands now applying pressure on both wounds, I soon came to the realization, that the amount of pressure I was applying on the wounds wasn't enough as blood was still seeping through. And worst, I was becoming very light headed, which was a sign that I was losing way to much blood. Very shortly after the head spins started, my vision began turning tunnel like in nature, and it was then that I knew I was going to die. Now as the blanket of darkness began to take me, I was able to mustered up one last thought just before blacking out, and that was **THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE.**


	9. From Reckoning to Judgement (2 of 2)

I've heard people constantly say through out the years, and in every sappy love movie, that death is just the beginning, and that death is easy where as living is hard. And to those people I ask, the beginning of what? I mean in all fairness everything that has a beginning has to have an end right? For that is what we are taught growing up, and yet, people continue to express this notion of death just being the beginning of yet another journey or stage in one's life. So I ask which is it? Does everything that has a beginning have an end, or is everything infinite and just going from stage to another? Because I need to know if I'm in for some much needed rest or if I'm going to have go through yet another journey.

You see cause I believe that death is easy and living is hard. I mean my life definitely proves that as a fact! From losing my mother, to having a crappy father, to then losing my brother and then to the chaotic, loveless and death filled life that I'm living now. Which is why the only thing I have to look forward to in this world is my eternal slumber, for it will be the only time in my life other than when I'm sleeping that I will truly be at peace. And yet, as I laid on the floor bleeding out, just about to drift off into sweet, sweet oblivion. I found myself being pulled into a weird dream, or maybe it was my new journey after death I don't know! But it seems I might be the exception to the whole death is easy rule, because what I was being put through was anything but easy, or simple.

_First I found myself in that fire engulfed forest I saw just after Klaus had impaled me with my own stakes, but unlike before everything didn't just shoot pass in a blur. This time I was actually able to see a figure standing on the side of the fire, but due to it being night add with all the smoke and intense flames I wasn't able to determine whether it was a man or woman let alone see their face. And then from there, I suddenly found myself in some kind of a wooden hut house witnessing a woman whose face I could not see, get beat on in the light of day. _

"_Hey! You wanna try that shit with me big boy?" I yelled out, just seconds before reaching for the man. As I was going to spin him around by the shoulder and clock him one so good that his feet would buckle. But as I attempted to grip his shoulder my hand surpringly enough went straight through him, as if I was a …..a…..a ghost._

_It was at that moment I was once again transported, but this time I found myself in what looked to be a warehouse standing directly in front of some giant ass crate. From there the weirdness just continued to pile on as he huge suddenly opened on it's own, revealing the woman statue that I had also saw after being stabbed the original hybrid. Figuring that the statue had no real significance and that it was only a matter of time before I was transported some where else, I began I turned and began walking away from statue. And then out of no where, I suddenly felt myself being drawn to the statue and more that I ignored and fought against this feeling the stronger it became, until finally a unforeseeable force began trying to suck not just towards the statue but into it._

_As I was being pulled across the floor towards the creepy looking statue, I tried desperately to find something to grab a hold in hopes of fighting against opposing force. But there was nothing, hell I got so desperate I tried digging my nail into the ground itself but to no avail. And just as it looked like all was lost, I felt a warm and welcoming sensation wash over my entire body and from there everything went black._

Accompanied with a loud air constricted gasp, my eyes suddenly shot open as I found myself back on the floor in the school cafeteria. Though highly disoriented, I slowly propped myself up into a sitting position and as I did my eyes worked on adjusting back to the lighten of the room. After a few minutes of trying to catch my breath, I immediately remembered that I was stabbed by Klaus. So in a bit of a panic I quickly began running my hands over where the puncture holes use to be, only to find that they were no longer there, they'd some how been healed.

Looking down at my blood stained shirt, tears uncontrollably began to cascade down the sides of my face as I rejoiced in the fact that I was still alive, even though I had no clue as to **HOW **I was still alive. And though the question of how I was still alive was very important to me it would have to take backseat to all the weird things that I was feeling. I can't explain it, but everything just felt different, like it was all some how connected and I was connected to it.

As I sat on the floor feeling like I was the world wide web. I suddenly turned to face the cafeteria's double doors, as I felt two dark something's quickly approaching. The feeling I was getting off of these to some bodies alone, was sending me on a tailspin. Seeing as whatever was coming felt ice cold, and was surrounded by darkness, and as they drew closer all I knew for sure was that what I was feeling was most certainly not life….it was death.

And as the double doors open, to my surprise in rushed Tyler and Caroline.

"Sam!?" called out Tyler, the instant he a saw me, which was then followed by him super speeding over to me.

"Oh my god Samantha are you alright?" yelled Caroline, as she instantly took notice of my blood soaked shirt. Remembering that Tyler was a now a hybrid, and seeing the dried blood that was all over hands and clothes Caroline quickly added, "Tyler be careful."

"I got this Caroline." replied Tyler in a smug tone, just prior to reaching for my arm.

Now just as Tyler as about to make contact with me, out of no where he wounded up getting shocked by me.

"What the hell, Sam?" asked Tyler, as he quickly retracted his hand after being shocked, after so kindly trying to help me get on my feet.

"Tyler are you ok?" asked Caroline, as she walked over to Tyler

"Yea I'm fine, but I think Sam shocked me." answered Tyler.

Now on my feet, I peered at both Caroline, and Tyler, as the dark, icy cold feeling that I was picking up on was in fact them.

"I'm gonna go now." I stated, just before walking pass Tyler, and Caroline

"Sam wait." said Caroline as she then attempted to grab me, but just like Tyler she was shocked, the only difference was that unlike Tyler her shock seemed to be stronger as she was sent careening across the cafeteria.

"Caroline!" yelled Tyler as he rushed over to check on the blonde vampire.

Freaked out by what just happened and using the fact that Tyler and Caroline was now focused on each other, I made a hastily retreat out the cafeteria, and you better believe I didn't stop running until I hit the parking a lot and was now on my motor cycle.

0~o~0

* * *

After a long and completely weird drive home, I was just happy to finally be home. As closed the front door behind, I could feel the a warm, comforting presence with in the house. But before I could get half way the down the foyer, I saw Elena standing at the entrance that led into the living room.

Dropping her glass of scotch and with tears now running down the side of her face, the most recent Petrova doppelgänger comes running full speed down the hall towards me. To which after reaching me, she carelessly throws her hands around my neck and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Oh my god Sam, you're alive." cried Elena

"Yea. I'm alive." I answered weakly, as I still wasn't exactly sure how I was alive. "I need a drink." I added shortly after, and with that both me and Elena headed off towards the living room and the bar.

After a few minutes of talking and drinking, I once again felt that ice cold, dark feeling that I had felt when Caroline and Tyler was around and wouldn't you know. Just like that Damon came pacing into the living room. Which was expected seeing as after me and Elena had gotten to the living room, she then took out her phone and called Damon, telling him that I was back at the boarding house safe and sound. It seemed after saving Elena and bringing her back to the boarding house, Elena filled Damon in and what she saw happened to me and with that the eldest Salvatore went to the school to try and save me but then after not seeing any sign of me at the school he went out and threw a one vampire search party for all for little old me

"So what the hell happened to you?" asked Damon, upon entering the living room.

And so after a few minutes of filling Damon in on all I've been through, the eldest Salvatore just smiles at me, and in his own Damon like way, let's me know that he's glad I'm ok. And just as peace was descending upon the boarding house, out of no where sprouts the devil's advocate.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" said Stefan, as he suddenly appeared in the living room. And immediately after noticing me, a devious smile quickly appears on his face. "Wow, Sam, your alive. You must be tougher than I thought." stated Stefan, as he headed over towards the bar.

After glancing at me and Elena, Damon instantly gets to his feet, and turns to face Stefan. "What are you doing here, brother?"

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. So from now on, you're under my protection." answered Stefan as he made himself a drink, and then peered at over Elena. Then when Stefan was done staring at Elena, he then turned his conniving gaze on to me. "And as for you Sam, well Klaus is going to be pretty interested to hear that you're still alive." taunted Stefan before then adding "Mmm, by all means. Carry on." as he had just gotten take a swig of his drink and was now on his way out the living room.

As me, Elena, and Damon exchanged worried glances between one another, I finally decided to voice what it was we were all thinking. "So I know we're all thinking it, but let me just be the first to actually say it, we're screwed. Between compelled, no humanity Stefan, Klaus, and whatever the hell is going on with me, I think it's safe to say that we're in over our heads."


	10. Whose a witch

**A/N: Welcome to Twibe for recently adding this story to her follow list. **

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning, and here I was aimlessly walking around town when I should have been getting a goods night rest. Especially seeing as today's the first day of school but ever since last night when I some how cheated death, I've been unable to get to sleep. Mainly because of these weird feelings and sensations that I've been having. I don't know what the hell is going on with me, but I don't like it.

I mean other than the weird vibes I've been picking up on whenever I'm in the general vicinity of a vampire or a human. I've been getting these weird sensations and mood swings, which seems to change with every breath or step I take. And don't even get me started on when the wind picks up or I feel a gentle breeze brush against my soft smooth skin, it's like I'm going to explode, it feels so good. Hell, I took a shower before coming out here, and I'm a shame to say it was orgasmic. And it's not because of anything I did, because I didn't do anything, it was just the feel of the running water against my skin that sent me into a sort of frenzy. Now normally, based on these symptoms alone, I would say I was a vampire but I'm not. And I know this because when I woke up in the cafeteria I wasn't thirsty or hungry, I haven't drank any blood, and just before leaving the house I downed a shot of whisky laced with vervain, and nothing. So whatever's going on with me isn't vampire in nature, which then leaves me to believe that it's something witchy and luckily for me I just happen to know a witch.

0~o~0

* * *

As I stood outside the Bennett house frantically knocking on the front door, many things came to mind. For example, it was now five something in the morning and here I was knocking on Bonnie's door like some kind of mad woman. When in fact I should be at home in bed dreaming about how awesome my senior year is going to be. But as usual nothing's ever that easy for me, and just as that thought passed through my mind, the front door suddenly opened and there standing before barely awake, was my favorite witch Bonnie Bennett in a two piece pajama outfit.

"Sam?!" asked Bonnie, before then breaking eye contact as she turned and looked over at the clock stationed in the living room. Turning back to face me, the young witch takes her left hand and begins rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here, it's like five twenty in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I really need your help otherwise I might go insane!" I answered

"Ok, What's up?" asked Bonnie immediately followed by a yawn

"Do you remember when you told me to let you know if anything magical happens with me, well let's just say abracadabra."

And with that Bonnie moved off to the side and gestured for me to come in the house.

0~o~0

* * *

It took a while and a lot of explaining, but I had finally filled Bonnie in on everything that had been happening with me since my miraculous recovery. And guess what, Bonnie was just as stumped as I was.

"Sam, I wish I could give you some kind of an explanation, but I've got nothing." explained Bonnie.

"So in short I'm screwed." I confirmed with a doom and gloom look now plastered on my face.

Just then Bonnie had a brilliant idea, "Wait here." said Bonnie as she shot up off the couch and headed into another room.

"Wait for what? Bonnie, wait for what?" I asked though I did not receive an answer.

"Just give me a second." yelled Bonnie from the other room

Seeing as I didn't have a choice or a say in the matter. I nervously awaited Bonnie's return, which luckily for me didn't take very long. As the Bennett witch hastily scurried back into the living room with a feather and an unlit waxed candle in hand.

"Remember what to do?" asked Bonnie, just prior to setting the feather and candle down on the coffee table stationed directly in front of me.

"Oh my god not this again." I protested with an eye roll.

"Come on Sam. You said you wanted my help." pointed out Bonnie

"I know but why are we going through this again. We tried getting me to use my supposed powers at the beginning of summer and if you remember correctly we ended up zilch, nadda, nothing, a big goose egg."

"I remember perfectly Sam."

"Ok, so then what makes you think that this time's going to be any different?" I asked

"Because everything's different Sam, you're different. You're not the person you were at the beginning of summer you've changed. So come on, humor me." smiled Bonnie

After a brief moment of silence, I finally and reluctantly agreed to once again try an manifest whatever witchy juju I supposedly had.

"Ok fine, but this is the last time." I pointed out, before then turning my attention to feather as I was going to attempt to make it hover.

"Just remember to clear mind, and to visualize the outcome your trying to make happen.

Following Bonnie's words of wisdom, I placed my right hand over the feather and began visualizing it lifting off of the coffee table. But after a few good long minutes of nothing happening, Bonnie then encouraged me to move on to the candle. Now why we thought I'd be able to light a candle after epically failing to move a feather with my mind was beyond me, but just like with the feather nothing happened.

"See, nothing happened again. Guess I'm not a witch Bon-Bon." I pointed out, just seconds before getting up off the conch on my way to the front door.

"Sam wait." called out Bonnie

Stopping mid stride, I slowly turned to face the Bennett witch. "What now Bonnie?" I asked in a clearly defeated tone.

"Sam just because you couldn't move the feather or light the candle doesn't mean we're wrong, ok? Things like this takes time, and no matter what I know you're a witch. The things you've felt and the way you've felt them just further proves that I'm right." said Bonnie

"Come on Bonnie let's be real. Something's wrong with me and whatever it is it's not witch related, it can't be." I said.

At this point I just wanted all the craziness to finally stop, but as usual I never get what I want. Now it's bad enough that I'm dealing in the supernatural and going up against the first ever vampire hybrid in history, but now whatever magical wackiness I thought I was rid of was now back and working in full swing.

"Sam I'm telling it is." argued Bonnie

"Well if that's the case then I should have been able to move the feather, but as we both saw I can't. Hell I can't even light that stupid candle!" I expressed. But just as I gestured to the candle, the entire coffee table suddenly went up in flames.

"Ahh!" I screamed out

Upon shooting me a shocked look, Bonnie smiled and then with the wave of a hand was able to extinguish the flames that had engulfed her coffee table.

With my bottom jaw now hanging and me in shock, I found myself unable to move let alone formulate a proper sentence.

"Well look on the bright side, you weren't able to light a candle but you set a coffee table on fire. If that doesn't prove you're a witch I don't know what does." smiled Bonnie as she tried to make light the situation now at hand. "Sam? Are you alright?"

Tearing my gaze from the semi burnt coffee table, I blankly peered into Bonnie's eyes. "I'm a witch, but…ho…how can that be?" I finally got out.

"One of your parents must have been a witch, or at the very least came from a long a line of witches." answered Bonnie

Upon hearing Bonnie's reasoning for how it was I could be a witch, I was immediately pulled out of my state of shock and placed into a state of frenzy. As the semi Norman Rockwell life that I remembered suddenly began to implode in on it's self. Now adding that to all the things I was already keeping pent up inside, and you'd understand just how overwhelmed I had become.

As my breathing suddenly began to quicken, and chest tightened. Which was accompanied by sweaty palms, and lighted headedness. So in not wanting to deal with this right now, I immediately and with out warning ran full speed out the Bennett house, hopped on my bike and took off as fast as I possibly could. With the sound of Bonnie calling out my name now gradually fading into the background, I was finally able to exhale.

0~o~0

* * *

After leaving Bonnie's house, I drove around Mystic Falls for awhile before finally finding at myself at my mother's grave site. Which luckily for me was right next Zach's grave site. You see over the summer I was able to get Damon to compel a few diggers into setting up a grave right next to my mother's so that Zach could be buried with good parent.

But as I now stand here staring at my mother's tombstone I begin to wonder if I ever truly knew her. I mean based on what Bonnie said one of parents had to have been a witch or came from a long lineage of witches for me to suddenly have access to magic. And as much I wish it was from my father's side of the family I know that for a fact that it isn't, which only leaves my mother's side of the family. Who as luck would have it I've never met, and neither had Zach. Mom always just told us that most of her family was dead and that the few that aren't weren't worth meeting. And until now I never thought anything of it but, what if these supposed undesirable relatives can shed some light on what exactly is happening to me. I mean isn't it worth a shot?

0~o~0

* * *

It was just going for eight and I had not to long ago just made it back to the boarding house after staying out at Zach's and my mother's grave site all morning. But now home my intention was to go through all of my mother's old belongings which just like Zach's and my father's things were stored in the shed out back. Now as I made my way out the foyer and into the living room, I immediately run into Damon who surprisingly enough was cleaning.

Ignoring the dark, cold, death feeling that I was picking up from Damon. I politely smiled, "And here I never thought I'd see the day."

"Sam?!" said Damon in great surprise as he got up from off the floor. "Wait a second aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"So I ditched no biggie. It's just the first day of school." I replied callously as my eyes drifted down to the mess Damon was cleaning up. "Is that blood? " I asked in shock. Not giving Damon much time to answer I suddenly went off on a mini rant as had yet another thing to add to my world of crazy. "Was it Stefan? It was Stefan wasn't it? God I'm going to kill him."

"Let's just say no emotion Stefan is kind of a dick." said Damon with a small bit of angst visible in his eyes.

"Ok well that's good to know. So where's the emotionless shell once known as my favorite uncle?" I asked

"School, apparently since he's been compelled by the all mighty Klaus to keep Elena safe. He's now Elena's new tail."

"Well at least I'm excused from having to deal with me for a few hours."

"Why what are you up to?" baited Damon

"Just some things came up that I need answers to. So I'll be spending the day just going through all of my mom's old stuff. So yeah." I answered. Before then walking pass Damon on my way to the stairs.

"Oh and Sam one more thing." blurted out Damon as he attempted to regain my attention

"Yea what's up?" I asked, now turning to face Damon.

"We have an unwanted house guest."

"Who Elena?" I joked

"No, Barbie Klaus."

"Barbie Klaus, who in the hell is Barbie Klaus?"

"That would be me. Though comparing me to Klaus is just rude." I suddenly a girl voice chime in from the top of the staircase.

As I paired up at the staircase I was greeted by the sight of a young girl in a black silk like tank top and dark jeans. But what caught my eyes the most were the girls delicate features, starting from icy/natural blonde hair and ending with her light blue eyes. Still a bit confused and little state of shock I glanced over to Damon before then turning my attention back on the blonde bombshell as she now began her descent down the stairs.

Still making her way down the stairs, the young blonde then went on to say, "So you must be Samantha. The girl Salvatore Nik can't shut up about. Well you look tough, no wonder Nik failed to kill you."

"And who are you?" I asked seeing as the young blonde seemed to know more about me that I had originally anticipated.

Stopping just in front of me the young blonde smiles and extends a hand out to me. "My name's Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

Upon hearing the girl's last name I immediately turn and shoot Damon a look. "Are you kidding me with this?"

"Well aren't you just charming." said Rebekah with a great deal of under lying tones. As she then retracted her hand after realizing that I was not about to shake it.

Picking up on Rebekah's tone I sharply turn my head back towards the girl original, and as I did our eyes met, "You wanna repeat that?" I baited.

"I like a girl with fight, cause it'll make it that much more satisfying when I rip your throat out." pointed out Bekah

"You wanna try it goldilocks." I countered back

"Sam mind if I talk to you." interrupted Damon

Glancing from me to Damon and then from Damon to me, Rebekah just scoff's at me before saying. "Luckily for you I have class get to." stated Rebekah before then walking passing and suddenly vamp speeding out the door.

"Are you crazy? You want to pick a fight with Barbie Original? She'd tear you apart." pointed out Damon as he looked at me like I was in fact crazy.

"I couldn't help it. I felt the dark, death, cold thing again and then boom she says she's a Mikaelson and I lost it. Sorry." I said to Damon

"Wait what dark, death, cold thing?" asked a now confused Damon

Realizing that I had shared way to much, I quickly began trying to switch the topic. "Nothing, you know me I'm just losing it. Besides I should probably get out back and start grabbing my mother's things. I'll catch you later Damon." I rambled on as I made my way out the front door.

Following a sigh of relief, I walked around the estate until finally making it to the shed. And as I jimmied the lock and opened the door, dust flew in my face. But after dealing with that I then peered into the shed and saw boxes and boxes of stuff. All of them covered in cobwebs, and it was at that precise moment that I knew I'd be digging through all this for the rest of the day, and luckily for me I already had no intentions of going to that bonfire tonight.


	11. A Blast from an Unknown PAST

**A/N: Hello to all my followers and those of you that have added this story to your favorite list. A special hello and welcome to The Story Smith who just recently added this story to his follow list. So to all my readers I hope to get some reviews telling me what you think of the story, chapters, or characters thus far. **

* * *

It was mid morning, and I alone occupied the Salvatore Boarding House. Now yesterday I spent the entire day going through all of my mother's belongings and something just didn't add up. Besides my mother's diary, and birth certificate there was nothing else among her pile of stuff that predated her and my father's wedding day. And to be honest my mother's journal is of no use to me seeing as the first entry ever written is about the first time she ever saw my father. Then from there it's just a one-sided documentation of all the dates and activates they've done which ultimately leads up to their wedding, and then after that nothing.

However, despite my disappoint of not finding anything witchy among my mother's belongings. I did wind up finding a gold key taped to the last page of my mother's favorite book. But sadly enough, their wasn't anything among her things that hinted to what this opened. So in my desperate attempt to find answers about this mysterious key. I decided to move all my family's belongings from the shed into the library. Where I was hard at work in search of some kind of clue that would reveal to me the purpose of the key I found, as well as shed some light on the never ending conundrum that was now my mother. While everyone else in Mystic Falls was preparing for the Night of Illuminations. Man, isn't life just grand? Insert sarcasm here.

Now I must have been completely focused on the task at hand to the point that I was completely oblivious to everything else around me. Because out of no where I was suddenly startled by one Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey Sam." I heard a voice say from behind.

Taken by complete and utter surprise, my body immediately jerks in response to the shock. "Oh my god!"

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare you." said Tyler as he walked into the view with a big old grin on his face. Seeing as the sight of me jumping from sheer fright seemed to amuse him.

Following a deep breathe and an eye roll I instinctually went back to sifting through my family's old belongings.

After a few minutes of silence I'm guessing Tyler finally realized that I had no intentions of striking up a conversation him, so he decided to be the one to break ice. Which makes sense since we haven't talked or been around one another since the founder's party. Where I found him having sex with Caroline while we were in a monogamous relationship.

"So Sam, what are you up to now a days?" asked a somewhat nervous Tyler. To which I ignored as I continued sifting through my father's box of crap.

"Sam I get that I'm the last person you want to see but we need to talk about this." stated Tyler as he then awaited some kind of response. But after yet another awkward silence the newly made hybrid quickly grasped the concept of the cold shoulder.

"So what? Are you just going to continue to ignore me is that it?" questioned Tyler. "Sam look I get it. What I did was wrong, but you can't just shut me out and pretend I don't exist." explained a now flustered Tyler

Keeping my eyes forward and myself busy, I continued to ignore Tyler's plea. I mean who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's feeling incredibly horrible and despicable about what he did I'm now suddenly incline to hear him out? Sorry, but I don't think so.

"Jesus Sam would you at least look at me?" begged Tyler and again I just ignored him. Only this time instead of just letting it go, the young and vital hybrid quickly bent over and gabbed a hold of both my hands. Forcing me to now acknowledge his presence, as well as all the emotional baggage that came along with addressing the strapping young football player.

The moment I felt Tyler's hands wrap around mine my eyes were immediately diverted from the pile of crap stationed directly in front of me. To the union of both our hands, and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good to have Tyler cup hands in his.

Pulling myself out of the absurd emotional wonderland that I just recently found myself divulged in. I instinctually yank my hands out of Tyler's grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked seeing as thanks to Tyler my emotional flood gates were now wide open.

After a slight sigh of relief Tyler quickly attempts to engage me in conversation now that I've finally shown full acknowledgement of his presence.

"Sam…" started Tyler

"No don't Sam me, ok? You don't get to talk. You don't get to just waltz in here and demand that I talk to you just because you feel like shit. That's not how this works Tyler." I interjected as I rudely interrupted whatever it was Tyler was trying to say. "Now I get that you and Caroline feel horrible about what you guys did. Really I do, but that doesn't matter. You guy's feelings doesn't matter. And believe it or not I have a lot more pressing matters at hand, like finding out what this damn key opens." I declared just shortly before picking up the key, only to then slam it back on the table as my point was made. "Rather than just staying here and trying to make you feel better about the crappy thing you did to me." I stated.

As I sat there trying to get a better handle of my emotions, I could see from Tyler's hurt and remorseful facial expression that he had heard and understood every word I said to him. And from there me Tyler just resided in silence. As neither one of us knew, or had anything else to say.

Luckily for the both of us it didn't take Tyler very long to start making his way over to the exit. But just seconds before he was about to leave the young hybrid turned to address me.

"Hey Sam." called out Tyler

Turning towards Tyler I was able to acknowledge him with out ever having to say a word. And so taking that as a sign to continue, Tyler does just that.

"That key you showed me, it goes to a safety deposit box." stated Tyler

"Wait a second are you sure?!' I asked now a bit excited at the prospect of knowing what key opens.

"Yea I'm sure. My mom owns one, and she sends to go retrieve stuff for her all the time. So just a heads up, you might want to make sure to take a photo id of whoever the box belonged to when you head over to the bank." pointed out Tyler

With a sigh of relief I quickly glanced over to the key before then looking back at Tyler. "Thanks for that." I said. And with that I instantly turned myself back around and once again began sifting through my mother's things as I searched for the expired driver's license I had passed through out all my digging. Now as I went back to snooping, Tyler then quietly super sped out of the library as he took his leave of the boarding house.

0~o~0

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no safety deposit box under the name of Selena Salvatore or Selena anything at this bank." stated the banker

"Oh come on would you just triple check please? I pushed

"Ma'am am I going to have to call security?" asked the Banker

"No, no, security isn't needed." I insisted. And only after I was sure that the banker wasn't going to have me thrown out of the bank did I reach in my pocket and pull out the key I found in my mother's belongings. "Look I found this key in my mom's things, and based on the word of a friend I was assured that this key belonged to a safety deposit box. So could you please just check again." I somewhat begged

"May I see that?" asked the banker

Not thinking much of it I just handed over the key to the banker. Hoping to god that he'd be able to point me in the direction of my mother's safely deposit box.

"Ah, I see the confusion now." smiled the Banker

"What confusion?" I asked now a bit confused

"Well you see ma'am this key is to a safety deposit box, just not ours. We have sister bank just one town over and they too use a key much like ours. The only difference is that their key has a distinct s marked sketching. Which is very subtly placed at the bottom of the key as seen here." pointed out the banker as he showed the s marked sketching at the bottom of the key before then handing it to me.

Taking the key back from the banker, I couldn't help but feel pretty bad about being such a pain in his ass with all my pushiness so I defiantly made sure to apologize to him "Thank you very much for your help sir, and sorry about early. I obviously didn't have enough caffeine this morning." I nervously chuckled before then hastily making my retreat. Seeing as I had aloe of ground to cover if I was going to get to the other bank and back by nightfall. So now on my bike I sped all the way through to the other town, stopping only after I had made it to the other bank.

0~o~0

* * *

After making it to the other bank it took quite a while before I was granted access to my mother's safety deposit box. Mainly due to the fact that just like the bank before, this bank had no records of a Selena Salvatore or Selena anything for that matter having own a safety deposit box with branch of back. And just when I thought all hope was gone I decided to show the banker my mother's expired driver's license. Now hopefully you can imagine just how shocked I was when the banker explained to me that he recognized the woman but not name. Seeing as the name associated with the safety deposit box was one Mila Caldwell. And then he went on to tell me that this Mila Caldwell also has a bank account opened with them which he estimates due to how long it's been there and how much dividends it's acquired up to be in the hundreds of thousands of dollars bracket.

So after confirming that Selena Salvatore was actually Mila Caldwell and that she was in fact dead and that I was her daughter. The banker lead me into a vault where the key I had, added with his was used to gain access to my deceased mother's deposit box. Then after that was over the man then lead me out of the vault and into private room. Where he then proceeded to tell me that I could go through and take anything from with in the box that I so desired. And that he would be outside transferring my mother's accounts and everything else to my name, seeing as I was the last of kin.

So now here I am sitting alone in a private room going through my mother's most personal of things. And as I went through them I find a picture of my mother as a child, along with birth certificate for a Mila Caldwell. At that precise moment I truly realized just how little I knew about my mother. I mean here I thought Mila was just some alias, but everything in this damn box proves that Selena was the alias. The woman that I grew up calling mother was nothing more but a cover. And I don't even know what for? And you know what, you'd think that was the worst of it but it wasn't. For me the worst part of this whole thing was that as I got to the bottom of the box. I found a baby picture that I knew for a fact wasn't me or Zach as a child. So I just chucked the baby picture up as it being my mother. That was until I started reading the letter that came attached with the picture. The letter was addressed to Mila Caldwell informing her that her daughter was doing fine and that she missed her mother.

Man did I feel like someone just wound up and punched right in the gut. I instantly became sick to my stomach as it sunk in that some where out in the world I had a sister. A sister of whom I've never met and until today never knew about. Talk about a deep dark family secret I wasn't ready for. All I was looking for was some kind of physical proof that proved my mother was in fact a witch, and instead I find a proof of another sibling.

0~o~0

* * *

It was now night fall and here I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. Or at least I think I was feeling sorry for myself. I personally can't remember seeing as I was feeling a plethora of different emotions all at once. Thus making it a little difficult to pin point just one. All that mattered was that I was now home plopped down on the couch with everything from out my mother's safety deposit box shoved in a bag. Now sitting on the coffee table stationed directly in front of me.

Now based on everything I just found out today, I honestly thought that I'd be curled up in the fetal position balling my eyes out in one of the corners of the house. But I wasn't and I truly believe that it's because I'm still in a state of shock over the whole ordeal. I mean normally skeletons have a way of coming out of the closet one by one, but it in my case the entire closet just fell on me, bam wham body slam.

As I sat in the living room attempting to gather my thoughts I suddenly felt a dark and cold presence. Which was then followed by a sudden breeze blowing across the back of my neck. Jumping of the couch I instinctually spin around in hopes of spotting whatever it was that caused that sudden gush of air. But as I peered down the hallway from the living room I saw nothing. And then just like that I felt to sudden bursts of air.

"Damon?" I called out hoping that it was the Older Salvatore just playing games with me. But after not receiving a response I then called out to the two other vampires that I know now resided in this house. "Stefan…..Rebekah? This isn't funny you guys."

Growing highly suspicious of who it could be that was now in the house me. I immediately made a quick b-line over to one of the end tables that stood just at the entrance of the living room. However, just as I was about to pull the draw open and retrieve on of my modified guns. When out of no where a firm hand instantly slams the draw shut. Peering up from the end table I quickly come face to face with a man I've never seen before.

"What's up sweet cake." teased the intruder

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly backed away from both the man and the end table.

"Well I'm a vampire." answered the man as he glared at me like I was the last prime rib eye steak on a buffet table.

"Obviously, but that's not what I asked." I rebutted as I continued to slowly back away from the vampire.

"Looky here guys we got ourselves a smart one." yelled the vampire as now tauntingly began to approach me.

The vampire's comment was met with a few chuckles. So naturally I looked around my surroundings and found that this particular vamp wasn't alone.

"Who are you people and what do want?" I asked

"Who we are doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we intend on getting revenge against all the founding families for trapping us in a tomb for close to a century. And sadly for you you're a part of a founding a family, and not just any founding family, but a Salvatore. Which makes this all the more enjoyable." bragged the vampire

"Screw you." I said before trying to make a break for it.

The moment I made it to the foot of the stairs I felt a hand firmly grip mine just before pulling me towards them. Using the momentum from being pulled I swung a right hook catching the vamp square in the face.

Shortly after cracking his jaw the lead vamp smile at me. "I do love feisty." said the vamp just prior to grabbing me by the throat as he then sank his fangs into me.

Upon me letting out an earth shattering scream. I head a crunching sound which was then followed by the lead vampire loosening his grip on me just seconds before collapsing on to the floor. And behind him holding his heart in her bare hand was non other than Rebekah Mikaelson. I have to say I have never been so happy to see an Original. Ok that's lie I was way happier to see Elijah back when he was on our side but I digress.

"Didn't anyone ever you tell you boys it's rude to victimize a poor, defenseless little girl." taunted Rebekah before then dropping the heart of the vampire she killed on the ground. "So, which one of you want to try your luck with me?" asked Rebekah

Following her question the ten vampires then all rushed Rebekah at once, causing the impressive female original to spin into action as she took them all on. As impressive and as powerful as Rebekah was these particular vampires didn't seem to stay down.

Rushing over to the end table I quickly retrieved one of my modified Beretta in hopes of assisting the barbie original.

Just seconds before one of the vamps could drive a stake into Rebekah's chest, I plunged a wooden bullet into his head dropping him instantly.

"Nice shot." smirked Rebekah just prior to snapping the necks of two vampires.

It looked as though this fight was never going to end when all of sudden all the vampires including Rebekah suddenly dropped to the floor holding their heads as they yelled in agony.

Looking around I suddenly saw a woman who looked to be in her late forties early fifties suddenly emerge from out a dark corner of the room.

"Ahh Samantha, it's good to finally meet you." smiled the woman. As she was then accompanied by both Luca and Jonas who for what I could see were the reasons the vampires were in pain.

After glancing from Jonas to Luca my gaze finally settled on the woman who surprisingly enough knew my name. "Not that I'm not grateful for the assist, but who are you. And why are the Martin witches here?"

"Don't worry about Jonas and Luca they're not here to hurt you they're with me. Just consider them my little helpers." smiled the woman

"Ummm ok, but who are you?" I asked once again

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that we've never actually met though I've watch you grow up from the other side. Well I guess it's about time I introduce myself. Hello Samantha, my name is Victoria Caldwell. And I'm you're grandmother." answered the woman

(To be continued)


End file.
